Difference
by Shiroku-kkari
Summary: Though they have the same family name & though they are relatives, there is a big difference between them. Kenya just don't get the fact people say that they aren't different from each other. Oshitari K./OC
1. Prologue

**Difference**

**Summary**: Though they have the same family name & though they are relatives, there is a big difference between them. Kenya just don't get the fact people say that they aren't different from each other.

(**A/N**: I don't own PoT coz Konomi Takeshi-sensei owns it. But I do own the OC here. This is a sister-fanfic of another fanfic featuring Yuushi/OC. This is merely a fanfic featuring Kenya/OC D)

* * *

_**Prologue**_

(**A/N**: This is around by the time they graduate in Doutonbori Daini Elementary School in Osaka. Though I'm not sure if this is correct)

It was the day of their graduation. Oshitari Kenya was seated in his seat, looking at the window. "What's this? Are you being sappy for once Kenya?" his cousin, Yuushi, teased him." N-no I'm not. So quit it already" he said & suddenly wipes some tears in his eyes. "You really can't lie that good" Yuushi sighed & sat on his seat. "Will you shut it already!" He yelled at his cousin & looked in another direction.

"What are you two talking about, Kenya-san?" a girl who was around their age asked the flustered Oshitari. She was wearing a simple white blouse, a cobalt blue knee-length pants & a dark-blue sneaker. Her long dark brown hair was tied to a pony tail by a white ribbon. "Ah, Hiraki-san. What brings you here in our place?" Yuushi asked the girl. "I just want to ask you two where are you enrolling for junior high" she sheepishly said. "It's none of your business anyway" Kenya rudely replied. Yuushi just sighed at his cousin's reply & replied in her question, "I'll be studying in Hyoutei Gakuen in Tokyo. Why are you asking?"

"Well, I might be enrolling in any middle schools in Tokyo because of a scholarship offer" she told Yuushi excitedly. "Though I'm not sure of it because my parents are against it" she added. "I hope that your parents approve of you being in a middle school in Tokyo, Hiraki-san" Yuushi smiled politely. "Thanks, Yuushi-san" she said.

Kenya was being different from the two. Most likely because most of the girls in their class bothers him about his cousin or something not important to him. Even if they look like they are very close, underneath it is a form of bond close to just being mere friends. There was even one time that they quarreled because of a small thing.

After the class' last farewell, Yuushi's family moved from Osaka to Tokyo. It was a pretty far distance if you could tell. Kenya on the other hand, was relieved because there was no one annoying him from time to time. "Nii-san, do you miss Yuushi-niisan?" His younger brother asked. Kenya's spine shivered when he heard his younger brother asked him an insane question. "Hmm, maybe I do, maybe I don't" he replied as he gives his pet iguana some food to eat. His younger brother sat at the side of the bed & looked at the older Oshitari. Kenya just looked in his pet iguana's cage & silence filled the room. The younger Oshitari stood up & goes in front of the door.

"Well, it's a bit quiet without Yuushi here but it doesn't mean that I miss that idiot big time" The older Oshitari scratched his head in confusion. His younger brother looked back & smiled. "So you do miss him!" he snickered as he ran back to his own room. Silence filled Kenya's room again. He just sighed & got back tending his pet iguana. "What's that all about, geez" he said nonchalantly.

5 minutes has passed. "Kenya, one of your classmates came to see you!" his mother called from downstairs. 'Who could that be?' he thought. 'Probably one of HIS fangirls!' he hissed mentally. When he got to the door, it was his classmate, Hiraki Mikuni. "What do you want?" he asked grumpily. Mikuni just smiled & suddenly gazed in he boy's eyes. Kenya backed away for a bit & asked, "Why are you here anyway?" "Can I talk to you outside?" she said. Kenya was surprised from what he heard. He just sighed & scratched his head. "Okay fine, where are we going to talk?" he asked.

At the park near Kenya's place, Mikuni just stood there in front of the swing. Kenya gave her an amused look. "So, why at the park?" he asked. "I just feel like going to the park today, Kenya-san" she said politely. "I just want to tell you that I think that there may be no difference between you & Yuushi-san" she added. Kenya groaned. He hated it when people compare him & his cousin. What's worse is that she said that they are the same.

"I would've hit you by now if you weren't a girl" he muttered against himself darkly. "But," she said. Kenya looked at her, not knowing if he should forgive her or not. "There's a slight difference between you" she added. Then she smiled at Kenya innocently. Kenya blinked a few times until he gave a proper response. "Eh?" he said. She sighed & went towards the exit. "Forget what I said. You might remember it some other time" she said indifferently before leaving.

**_End of Prologue_**

* * *

**Well, that wraps up the prologue. Yes, Yuushi lived in Osaka during his elementary school days & lived in Tokyo during his middle school. I decided not to name his younger brother & his mother since it's a hassle thinking of a name. (Shot'd) I hope that you enjoyed this**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Sickness

* * *

**Okay, I've just finished Prologue, Chapter 1 & Chapter 2 before school's here (shot'd). Okay, I don't own PoT, I only own the OC here.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Sickness

* * *

Around 3 years later, some time in spring, Kenya is now a 3rd year middle school student. He is now studying in Shitenhouji middle school in Osaka.

"What's got you bothered, Kenya?" a voice from behind called. He decided not to look & continues looking at the window. "It's nothing Shiraishi" he said. Shiraishi sighed. "If you're having problems in your love life, don't sulk it in front of me" he teased him. Kenya flustered & looked behind him. "Shut up will you, buchou?" he gave Shiraishi a glare. His captain just smirked & pats the Speed-star's hair. "Don't worry, I'm just joking" he said as he tries not laughing at Kenya. Kenya could see how poor his buchou is at muffling his laughter. He just stood up & went outside of the classroom.

As he was walking towards the stairs, he can hear some of the girls giggling at his sight. He was definitely pissed off & the girls' giggles made it worse. He sighed under his breath & continues walking. Kenya was about to turn right when he bumped into something. Rather someone. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" a girl the same age as he is, apologized. Kenya blinked & apologized too. "Oh, I wasn't paying attention either" he said. "Are you Kenya Oshitari, am I wrong?" she asked politely.

Kenya gave her a confused look & scratched his head. "Yeah, why?" he asked rudely. The girl just smiled & said, "It's a pleasure to be meeting you." He blinked. "I'm your research partner in World History, Hiraki Mikuni" she said politely. Kenya's jaw mentally dropped. "You're studying here, Hiraki?!" he was surprised. '_Even if you're the Speed-star of Naniwa, the speed of you realizing that we're classmates is slow..._' she thought to herself. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention during World History class" he apologized. Mikuni bowed & left Kenya. Kenya just stood there for a few seconds & went back going to the school's rooftop.

* * *

The next day during World History class, the teacher was doing the class attendance. "Hiraki-san!" the teacher called. But no one answered. The teacher looked around & found Mikuni present in his class, looking pale. "Hiraki-san, you should go to the infirmary, I think you're not feeling well" he said in a worried tone. Mikuni just smiled at her teacher & replied, "I'm doing fine. I don't think that I'm sick at all." The teacher sighed & went to her seat. "Are you sure?" he asked as he touched her forehead. His hand quickly parted her forehead. "Kenya" the teacher called. Kenya stood up & went towards his teacher. "I'll take her to the infirmary, am I right?" he sighed. The teacher pats his shoulders. "Don't worry, you're exempted in this week's research" he said sarcastically. Kenya just sighed & dragged Mikuni to the school infirmary.

* * *

As they got to the school's infirmary, the nurse was apparently out. Mikuni just sat at the side of the bed. Kenya just leaned in the wall across the bed Mikuni was sitting. "Get back to class already" she said in a serious tone. But Kenya wasn't apparently listening to a thing she was saying. "Nah, I'd rather wait for the nurse to come back rather than to listen to that teacher ramble about the least interesting subject" he replied in a bored tone. She sighed & tried to stand up. "Don't worry, I've asked Shiraishi to lend us a copy of the notes" he tried to stop her. But she continued to go in front of the door. "Don't try to stop me, Oshitari" she threatened. As soon as she opens the door, she saw the school nurse in front of her.

"Why are the two of you here?" he asked. "She's got a fever. Sensei asked me to accompany her but you weren't here" Kenya told the school nurse. He touched her forehead & quickly withdraws it again. "She needs to be brought to the hospital" he said as he fixes his documents in his desk. "It is okay sensei, I just need some rest, that's all" she said. Kenya was amused on how her attitude towards him just then became different. The school nurse sighed & turned around, sitting in his chair. "No, you should be brought to the hospital already by this time" he said in a frigid tone "If that continues, it might get worse" he added. He looked at Kenya & ordered him, "Tell the teacher in charge that she will be going to the hospital & she will be considered as half-day for today." Kenya leaved the school infirmary & returned to the classroom.

* * *

The next day during the Tennis Club's practice, Kenya was practicing with his doubles partner, Hikaru Zaizen. The younger boy noticed something was bothering his partner. He decided to end their practice by using a drop shot. The ball went inside the net. Kenya sat down & catched his breath. "Kenya, I think that you should ask Shiraishi-buchou to have this day off" he said bluntly to his doubles partner. Kenya suddenly looked at Hikaru, looking surprised. "What are you saying Hikaru? Let's continue our practice" he said dryly. "You should practice tomorrow when you took the trouble out of your mind" a familiar voice was heard in the entrance of Court B. It was one of the regulars, Gin Ishida along with their captain, Shiraishi Kuranosuke.

"Shiraishi, why are you here?" he asked. "I know that you need to visit your **partner** in the hospital, Kenya" he replied sarcastically, emphasizing the word "partner". "If you play tennis with your mind disturbed, you might end up getting hurt" said Gin. "Are you sure? I don't think Osamu-san will-" he said until he was interrupted by Shiraishi. "I've already asked Osamu to excuse you for practice today, so you should get going to the hospital."

"Thanks Shiraishi, I owe you one" he said as he leaves the courts to the hospital.

* * *

**Phew, I finally finished editing this. () Anyway, I try to make the OC original & not a mary-sue. If you think that she's a mary-sue, I'm sorry. Anyways, please review.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Secret

* * *

**Once again, I don't own PoT coz Takeshi Konomi-sensei owns it. I only own this fanfic & the OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Secret

* * *

Kenya was in front of the hospital where Mikuni was admitted. He went inside, to the reception desk. "Excuse me" he asked the nurse who was filing the papers in order. "What can I do for you?" she asked curtly. "In what room is Hiraki Mikuni admitted in?" he replied. "Hiraki-san is admitted in Room 117, but I think she's in the rooftop around this time." she said, continuing to file the documents. Kenya bowed slightly & went straight to the elevator. He pushed button & the elevator's door opened. When he was inside, he pushed the button with the number 4.

As the elevator was going to the 4th floor, he kept thinking how come the nurse told him where she is. More importantly, it looks like the nurse knew who Mikuni was. _Ding_. The elevator doors opened widely & Kenya stepped outside. He looked around & walked towards the direction of the stairs. He climbed the stairs & when he opened the door leading to the rooftop, a slight breeze was felt.

There, Mikuni was standing in front of the fence. Kenya walked carefully towards her. She looked back, only to find him. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I came to visit you" he said dryly. "It's not that I wanted to, I was forced to" he added. She looked into Kenya's eyes & looked back in the direction she was looking at before.

"I know that you're lying; you actually wanted to visit me" she said dryly. Kenya was surprised. She knew that he was lying to her in the first place by just looking at him in the eyes. "Well, yeah... Sorry" he apologized. "You are the same as any other person" she muttered. "Eh?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Nothing. Anyway, I think it's wise for you to return to school now" she flustered as she was looking back to the direction she was looking at before. "Ah, Shiraishi-buchou said that I can take the day off" he replied as he looked at the bluish-orange sky. Silence was felt as a gentle breeze blew lightly. "Are your parents going to visit you?" he asked sheepishly. Hiraki's hand twitched for a mere second & just froze there, chewing on her lips. Kenya wondered why she didn't reply. He sighed & asked her again, "Can you hear me? I said are your parents going to visit you?" She turned around, facing Kenya with a smile on her face. "Visit?" she asked. "Those bastards left me in the first place" she looked coldly at Kenya & the smile on her face turned into a frown.

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked, surprised by her answer on her parents. She sighed & smiled thinly to her partner. "I'll tell you everything about it under one condition" she said threateningly. Kenya gave her an amused look & asked, "What condition would that be?" "You keep everything you hear after this conversation a secret" she said dryly. He was even more surprised on her condition. "If you couldn't oblige in this, I'm afraid that I would let you fail in World History & ruin your reputation on the whole school" she continued. "W-wait a minute" he stuttered. "I don't mind that I fail in World History coz I can study hard if I want to" he said. He walked in front of her & stared into her velvet purple eyes. "But the fact that you would ruin my reputation is getting far across the line" he said sharply.

She smirked, looking intensely back at his eyes. "I can ruin it since I help the broadcasting committee & the fact that I'm the Student Council's Vice President, there's no way that I can be threatened back by you" His eyes widened for a few seconds & sighed. "I give up, I agree that I'll keep my mouth shut about everything I'll be hearing today henceforth" he backed away & sat at the near-by bench. She walked towards the bench & sat besides Kenya. "Thank you" she said without remorse felt by her threat just then & smiled thinly.

'_I think that I'm going to regret that I wanted to hear this after all..._' he thought to himself. "My mother abandoned me to one of my relatives. She was nowhere to be found when I was adopted by my relatives" she said as she was staring at the fleeting clouds. "But my relatives treated me as the black sheep of the family since my mother abandoned me without any consent of remorse" she continued, tightening her grip.

"So you live with your relatives?" he asked sheepishly. "I live alone since 4th grade of elementary" she sighed & released her grip. Her hand was almost red. "If you live alone, who pays for your hospital bills?" he remorsed. "I work part-time in a near-by bookstore during the weekends & in the convenience store during the weekdays" she said, constantly tapping her right feet to the ground. "Though its not enough, the orphanage offered me a free health insurance to this hospital so I don't have to worry of paying the hospital bills" she continued. "So now you know everything, I hope you keep your-" She was interrupted by Kenya. "Yeah, I know, keep it a secret" he said as he stood up & went to the door.

"Oh, & Miyama-sensei said that you should go to the faculty tomorrow to have your special quiz since you're absent for today's quiz." She didn't reply & he went back downstairs. She stood up once again & looked at the changing sky once more.

* * *

**Okay, I've FINALLY finished editing this. Honestly, I've rewritten the prologue since I haven't described Hi'ki-chan. I refrain of thinking her as an angst emo, though I think you might agree with me (brick'd) Okay, so I dislike emo but it's just me since I have a fetish of writing a tradgic-like background to the character (Yes, this is true. If you could just read my original work, "Memories of you" then you could agree with me). **

**But it's more hard to write sappy moments since it's torture for me D The very thing I have in common in a certain PoT character I'm not going to mention xD. Anyways, please review, constructive critism or not. :D  
**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: Getting tutored

* * *

**Okay, I've updated this chapter along with Chapter 4. I don't own PoT coz it belongs to Konomi-sensei. I only own the OC & the fanfic.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Getting tutored?!

* * *

It was a week since Kenya learned about her secret. He didn't quiet understand why she wanted it to be a secret. "Are you thinking of something, Kenya-san?" a familiar voice snapped him back to reality. He looked up, only to find Hiraki looking at him. He sighed & grunted, "Why are you here in the broadcasting room?" She grabbed one of the near-by chairs & sat beside him. "I already told you before that I help the broadcasting committee, have I?" she asked curiously. He massaged his temples, being stressed as it was because of the incoming quiz in World History this coming Thursday morning & her bothering him.

"Yeah, you told me that you help the committee. Shouldn't you be in the Student Council meeting?" he asked. "The meeting was postponed since the secretary has other business to attend to" she whistled & files the papers in the table, scattered messily. "Anyway, you'll be starting to broadcast 5 minutes from now." "I know that so will you please leave me in peace?" he pleaded sarcastically. "Nope, not until I hear you say please" she teased him. His brows twitched & sighed. "Please?" he muttered. "Hm? I can't quite hear you" she kept teasing him. He was on the urge of cursing her, but he managed to keep his cool & tried once more. "Pretty please?" he muttered loudly. A wide, mischievious grin is showing in her face & ruffles his brown hair. "Good, I'll be leaving you in peace now" she smiled with a hint of malice in it, leaving him alone in the broadcasting room.

As soon as she left the room, he sighed loudly & slid down in the chair he was sitting. "I regret learning about her secret, dammit" he cursed, burying his head in his arms placed at the desk in front of him.

Later that afternoon, Miyama-sensei entered their classroom. Everyone in their class was surprised that he was in Mathematics class. "Mr. Wakeshima has other business to attend to since his wife was having her labor this morning so I'll be subbing for him in the next few days" he said happily, earning a groan from everyone in the class. "Oh, I think he said that there was supposed to be a quiz in Math today" he purposely slipped, making more students groan. '_I love torturing these brats when I'm the substitute teacher-in-charge..._' a voice in the very back of his mind said to him.

"Okay, I won't be recording this" he said plainly, holding the questionnaires in his right hand. It gave some students a sigh of relief but most of the students who knows him well, sighed at disbelief. He handed 5 copies to those who are in front of the row. By the time he got back to the teacher's desk, he placed a kitchen timer in front. He timed the timer at 35 minutes. "But of course, you will be answering it within 35 minutes with the "right minus wrong" rule" he grinned. A lot of students were thinking of the same thing, "_That teacher is the reincarnation of Satan in Earth..._" Hiraki didn't pay attention to the other students & went answering the questionnaire. Kenya was bored, answering the questionnaire & Shiraishi was just plainly answering, taking a break once & a while from answering.

After 30 minutes, most of the students passed their papers already, including them. "Since you finished a little earlier than expected, I'll be checking the papers & you can do anything you want for the remaining time" he grabbed his red ball pen, holstered in the left side pocket in his pants. Everyone rejoiced. Mikuni just sighed, getting something under her desk. Shiraishi poked Kenya with his ball pen, which happens to annoy him. "What is it that you want?" he grunted, flipping a page from the manga he was reading (**A/N**: He's reading Initial D shot'd or not). Shiraishi smiled & said, "I just happen that I want to talk to you for the free time."

As time passed, Miyama stood up with a wide grin of satisfaction. Probably from seeing the scores of the students he hated. "Okay, I'm returning the paper before I start World History class" he grinned more widely, making some students cowers in fear. He returned the papers to the respective owner. When he got to Kenya's paper, he inwardly scowled, seeing the one of the students who has a low grade in his subject got a very high score in the quiz. "I guess lady luck was smiling at you for perfecting the quiz" he sarcastically bluffed Kenya. '_If I won't get in trouble for just hitting a teacher, I could've kicked his sorry ass by then..._' an impish voice said inside Kenya's mind.

After Kenya's paper, she was surprised at Mikuni's paper. She got a low mark on today's quiz. "What happened to the straight-A student who didn't like having her score below 60?" he asked. "I haven't quite grasped the lecture last week since I was at the hospital that week" she smiled confidently, knowing that he will understand it. He sighed & placed his palm on his face. "Kenya" he called.

Kenya sighed & asked, "What is it sensei?" he asked, bored, listening to what he was going to say. "Well, I want you to tutor her for another quiz that Mr. Wakeshima will give next week" he gave Kenya an amused look. Kenya on the other hand, he was surprised that the teacher who was teaching one of the most boring subjects was asking him a favor. Mikuni's eyes widened in a fraction of a second & said, "I think that it's okay for me to-"

She was interrupted by Miyama-sensei. "Okay, that settles it!" he said gleefully. He returned back in front of the teacher's desk. "Besides, I was going to give you this week's research today" he eyed on everyone in the classroom, particularly in his favorite pet peeve, Oshitari Kenya. "So I hope that I won't be hearing any complaints coming from everybody else" he grinned.

Right after class, Kenya went to her desk. "When are we going to start?" he asked seriously. She blinked at him a few times, dumbfounded in what he's talking about. She continues fixing her things, not looking at him. "If you're talking about the research, we'll be starting Saturday afternoon in the library. No buts, no excuses" she said sharply, looking at the boy from the corner of her eyes. He just sighed, placing his left hand on her desk. "No, I meant about the tutoring that Miyama-sensei was talking about."

"Oh, I think that we'll start right after we finished the research during Sunday" she said politely. '_Great, there goes my weekend_' he thought to himself. She muttered something but it was too low to hear. Kenya noticed her mouth moved & asked, "Hm? Did you say something just then?" "Oh nothing at all" she stood up, picking her bag & pushing her seat back. Without saying anything else she left.

Kenya got back home from tennis practice. He placed his bag across his bed & started changing. "Kenya, there's a phone call for you!" his mother called from downstairs. He was almost finished changing & decided to go downstairs & answer the phone call. He picked up the telephone & answered, "Hello?" "Ken-chan It's been a while" a cheerful, familiar voice can be heard from the other line. His eyes widened. "Saiyu-chan?!" he said in a surprised tone. She giggled & replied, "Yeah, it's me." He couldn't believe that one of his close friends called him. "Listen, I was thinking if you can go to my piano recital tomorrow afternoon in Uta no Kiseki concert hall in the Aichi prefecture?" she asked nervously. "Hey, it's not like you to be nervous in your recital" he laughed. "Well, it has been a while since I've seen you" she chirped. "Hm? You're not mentioning about Yuushi at all" he noticed as he was drinking water from the kitchen.

"Oh Yuushi? Well, I live with Yuushi's family since mother is too busy to take care of me" she nervously told Kenya. Kenya, who was drinking a glass of water, spat the water he was drinking & dropped the phone on the floor. "Hm? Kenya? Are you okay?" she asked. Kenya coughed & picks the phone up. "Oh sorry, I was surprised just then" he said jokingly. "Oh, I see... Have you checked your mailbox for my letter?" she asked. "Hm? I haven't. Lemme check for a meanwhile..." he said, placing the phone in the coffee table.

He went outside & looked at the mailbox. Inside, there was a letter for him. He went back inside, opening the letter on the way back to the living room. Kenya picked up the phone & sat in the couch. "Hello? I've received the letter. Is this a ticket for your concert?" "Yeah. I see that you got them. Sorry, I got to go now. Bye & goodnight" she said sweetly. Kenya turned the phone off & looked at the ceiling, sighing. His younger brother looked at him with a wide, mischievious grin on his face.

"So you're going on a date tomorrow eh?" he teased. Kenya stood up & gave him a headlock. "No I'm not, it's just a reunion between friends" he said, flustered by what his younger brother said.

* * *

**People, please don't ask me where Aichi Prefecture is. Go to wiki/answers & look at the article "Prefecture". If you're going to ask who's Saiyu-chan, she's the OC paired w/ Yuushi. You'll know more of her in that fanfic. Kore de, ijou**

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: Punishment

* * *

**Okay, there will be a bit changes in Hiraki. Instead of her having velvet purple eyes, she will be having velvet indigo eyes. . I'm too lazy to edit chapter 2 shot'd Okay, ijou. You know what I'm going to say anyway; I only own the fanfic & the OC.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Punishment

* * *

Kenya went back upstairs to his room. He didn't even bothered opening the lights since he was going to sleep anyway. He lied down to the bed, staring at the ceiling to kill time. _Beep! Beep!_ His cellphone rang at his desk. Kenya sat up & gets his phone. "One message received" was displayed in the screen of the cell phone. He flipped it open & decided to check who it's from. A familiar cellphone number was displayed in the place of the sender. '_Great, what does she want now_?' he thought.

**You better show up the day after tomorrow, idiot. I forgot to tell you the other day about what we talked about in the hospital; you were the 2nd person who knows about my secret. ;D**

His eyes widened. He reread the last phrase that was in the message again. Kenya lied back down on the bed, closing his eyes & uttered, "I guess I shouldn't know more than I should..."

* * *

The next day, the tenth period was almost over (**A/N**: Yes, I don't know how many periods/subjects there are in a regular class in Japan. I just followed my list of schedule used in my school .). "As you can see, one of the famous pieces of literature in the early periods of English Literature is the epic story of Beowulf" the teacher said while writing something in the blackboard. Kenya listened to the lesson, amused by the topic. The teacher turned around, facing the whole class. "Now, can anybody tell me who Beowulf is?" she asked, looking around to call someone. Her eyes looked at Shiraishi. "Kuranosuke-san" she called. Shiraishi stood up & answered, "He was the hero who slayed the monster Grendel."

"Yes, he was the hero who slayed the monster Grendel" she said with a bright smile in her face. Shiraishi sat down & continues taking notes. "As Kuranosuke-san said, he was the famous hero who slayed the monster Grendel" she continued her lecture. "Psst, hey Hiraki-chan" one of the students whispered. Hiraki ignored that person & continued writing. "Okay, time is almost up" the teacher stopped writing & faced the whole class. "Before I leave, I'll be having a quiz sometime next week so you better study hard" she winked & left the classroom. Everyone in the classroom just did what they want.

Kenya fixed his things & head straight to the door. "Hey Kenya, are you going to practice?" Shiraishi asked, following him. "Yeah, I think today's a great day to practice" he said. Shiraishi's face brightened slightly. "You just boosted my morale for training" he said enthusiastically. Kenya sighed inwardly & thought of an idea. "Shiraishi, you can go on ahead. I need to go to the toilet" he said as he hurriedly went to the boy's restroom before Shiraishi could say anything. The buchou blinked & went ahead to the tennis club. Kenya looked around. "So far so good... I better get going" he said to himself as he walked to the hallway leading to the shoe locker.

* * *

At tennis practice, everyone was practicing. Hikaru looked around & went towards their buchou. "Buchou, is Kenya going to attend practice?" he asked. Shiraishi looked at the school building & replied, "I think he is. But he said that he's going to the toilet."

"Regulars, gather around!" their coach, Watanabe Osamu, called. The regulars stopped their practice & went to Osamu. Osamu looked around, looking for something or rather, someone. "Where's Kenya?" he asked. "He's at the toilet" Shiraishi replied. "You sure?" he asked the buchou with a questionable look. "Yeah" Shiraishi said. "If he isn't here after 5 minutes, the regulars will be running 100 laps around the court" their coach uttered darkly. The regulars cowered in fear & decided to look for him in the school building.

* * *

3 minutes has passed & they haven't seen Kenya in the school. "I think we should look in his shoe locker" Hikaru suggested. Shiraishi, Koharu & Yuuji nodded. The four of them went to the shoe locker, specifically Kenya's shoe locker. They opened his shoe locker, only to find his Indoor Shoes there. All four of them had their jaw dropped mentally. 'He ditched...' was their thought.

They decided to go back to practice, hoping Osamu will cut the regulars some slack. "Well?" Osamu asked. Nobody answered. Osamu sighed & sat at the bench. "Start running now or I'll be adding more laps for the rest of you" he said. The regulars started running, only to blame Kenya for ditching practice without telling their coach first.

* * *

Inside the bullet train going somewhere in Mie Prefecture (**A/N**: Mie Prefecture is located in the Kansai Region. Check wiki/answers for that.), Kenya sneezed, staring at the window as the train passes the sceneries. "I hope they didn't notice that I've ditched practice" he muttered to himself, hoping what he said is true.

* * *

The sun was setting & the regulars are almost done running laps. Their fukubuchou, Koishikawa Nanjirou, was the first to finish. He went to the bench & grabbed his water bottle. The rest of the regulars also finished. "That Kenya, he's cheating on me" Koharu joked. "Wakika, do you want to die?!" Yuuji said. (**A/N**: You should know how that works.) "Don't worry, I've thought of a punishment for him tomorrow" Shiraishi uttered darkly. Hikaru's spine shivered. '_I think that I should have some remorse for Kenya tomorrow..._' he thought to himself. "Let's make it a point that we shouldn't ditch practice when Osamu has something important to say" Yuuji whispered to Koharu. Koharu nodded in agreement. "Regulars, you're dismissed for the day" Shiraishi said. Everyone decided to go home.

"Hikaru, do you want to come with us to the convenience store near here?" Yuuji asked. "Well, I was going to go there anyway since I was going to buy some Music Magazines today" he said nonchalantly.

* * *

When they got inside the convenience store, they saw Mikuni. "Ah, Hi'ki-san, why are you here?" Yuuji asked, surprised. "She's working-part time to buy a book she wants to read" Koharu answered. She giggled. "You're going to buy the usual again?" she asked. The three of them nodded. Koharu & Yuuji looked at Hikaru & vice versa.

Hiraki sighed. "Yes, Ko'ru-san & Yuu-san goes here often during the weekends & Hikaru buys Music Mags here" she said, reading a manga on the counter. The three of them blinked & then started laughing. "Well, I'll be going to the magazine stand now" Hikaru said & went to the magazine stand.

* * *

The next day during morning practice, Kenya attended practice. "Kenya, Shiraishi-buchou is calling you" the fukubuchou called. Kenya stopped stretching & went to Shiraishi. "Kenya, I understand that you have an important appointment on wherever you went yesterday" their buchou said, crossing his arms. "But please tell me or Osamu so we know where you are going" he continued. Kenya sighed. '_I thought he was going to give me a punishment_' he thought.

"But of course since you didn't comply, you have to run 50 laps around the court wearing power ankles weighing 45 grams on each leg" he said coldly as he was holding a power ankle on each hand. Kenya sweat dropped.

'This is going to be a long day of practice...' he thought to himself.

* * *

**Poor Ken-chan. I always torture him shot'd by fangirls. Anyway, please don't ask what happened to Saiyu-chan's concert. That was focused mainly on the other fanfic. Please bear in mind that I still have a lot to do since being a Senior in Highschool is tougher than it looks D:. Review nee? Ijou Mata ne**

* * *


	6. Chapter 5: Overnight

* * *

**Okay, This is a very long update with chapter 6 along . I still can't finish Chapter 5 of "To be with you..." Erou Sumimasen, minna. (bows like an idiot) I got riled up in writing "Difference" too much. TT **

**& also, I did a stupid typo in chappie 4. The fukubuchou's name should be Koishikawa Kenjirou. I thought the hiragana of "Ke" was "Na". Hontou ni Gomenasai! (headdesk like an idiot)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Overnight?!

* * *

An hour after Kenya's punishment, the tennis club was dismissed for today's practice. "Argh, my legs are killing me" he complained, looking at the ceiling of the classroom. Mikuni looked into his face. He blinked twice. "You should be in the library in 5 minutes with your notebook & book in World History" she smiled thinly & left the room, bringing a few stuff along. Kenya sighed & followed Mikuni to the library.

* * *

In Shitenhouji's library, Mikuni went to the bookshelf full of comprehensive references on World History. "Hey, how many books are you planning to get there?" he asked quietly. She ignored Kenya & continued to look for the books she was looking for. Kenya looked around for the meanwhile. As his eyes wondered around, he can see many people in the library doing their assignments, researching on the net or simply read a novel on the couch or on the table. "Why are you spacing out?" she asked.

Kenya looked at her. "I think we should begin with this book" she said as she places the 3 books on the table. He gave her an amused look. "Wow, it looks like you're going to read them all" he said amusingly. She sighed & grabbed the book in the middle. "I've read all three of these in the bookstore I'm working at" she added, opening the book & looked at the Table of Contents. Kenya sweat dropped & thought '_All 3 of those thick reference books?! How many minutes have she read in each of those?_'

"If you're thinking how many minutes I've spent reading them, I have read all of them 3 hours each" she said coldly as she was flipping the page. Kenya's eyes widened & sighed. "It's impossible to finish reading each of those in 3 hours!" he whispered as he grabbed his pen & starts writing on a scratch paper. She ignored him & started writing. As time pass, Kenya's eyes grew wearier & nods off half-asleep. She watches him in the corner of her eyes for 5 seconds & continues writing. "If you fall asleep, I'll have to punish you" she scolded Kenya as her hands continue to write. But he eventually fell asleep.

She sighed & grabbed a marker in her pencil case. "I've warned you already so it's not my fault" she said darkly, showing a mischievous smile on her face.

* * *

"Huh?" Kenya blinked. He yawned & stretched his arms in his seat. He looked at a near-by window & saw that it was very late now. As he was fixing his things on top of the table, he saw a note on top of his World History notebook.

**Kenya, I've finished writing mine so I'll be supervising you on doing your share. No buts.**

**-Hiraki**

**P.S., I've highlighted some of the important parts in your book so you better be grateful to me.**

He groaned & raked his bangs using his right hand. "Looks like tonight is an all-nighter" he said to himself & decided to go home. As he was walking on the corridor that leads to the shoe lockers, he met Yuuji, Koharu, Kenjirou & Gin along the way. "Hey guys, are you going home now?" he called & the four of the regulars looked at him. There was an awkward silence felt after they looked at Kenya.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked innocently, not knowing what's going on. Kenjirou was on the verge of laughing very loudly but he was stopped by Yuuji. Gin sighed & went home ahead.

"Oi, you're hiding something from me aren't you?!" he asked suspiciously to the three of them. "Oh, were not hiding anything from you" Koharu said sheepishly, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "We just think that you look very dashing today" he added. "Oh really?" Kenya said in disbelief. "Then why is Kenjirou-fukubuchou on the verge of laughing very loudly?" he added. "He just remembered a joke that we told him a while ago" Yuuji said plainly. Kenya sighed & went to get his shoes. As soon as he wore them, he went home. A few seconds later after Kenya left, the three of them laughed out loudly, shedding tears from laughter.

* * *

As Kenya was walking on the streets, he noticed that the people were staring at him, laughing. He wondered why but he didn't mind them anyway. He kept walking faster. After a few blocks near his house, he saw his younger brother waiting for someone. "What's he doing here?" he asked himself. The younger Oshitari noticed his brother & waved at him. Kenya went towards him & when he got a bit closer, his brother started to laugh out loudly in public. "What's the matter?" he asked worriedly. His younger brother wiped the tears from his eyes. "A-aniki, your face..." he stuttered, recovering from his laughter. "My face?" he said. He looked at the mirror & saw his own face with a lot scribbles in it.

He clenched his fists tightly & his brows were twitching violently, only pretending to smile. "Aniki?" his younger brother asked. "That woman will pay for this" he muttered darkly, having the urge of killing Hiraki for what she just did. His younger brother cowers in fear because his brother was very scary that he could just eat a person alive.

"Now now aniki, let's just go home so we can wash the marker off" the younger Oshitari said, continuing to walk towards their home.

* * *

Once they got home, Kenya went to the living room to rest. But he found his own mother chatting with the person who scribbled nonsense in his own face. "Ara, Ken-chan, welcome home" his mother said brightly. "Oh, you're back Kenya-san" Hiraki greeted politely. Kenya has an impulse of grabbing her collar & kick her sorry ass, but he just smirked & said, "I'm home, mother."

Kenya went upstairs to his room & locked the door. He placed his bag on its usual spot & wiped his face with a tissue paper. "Today was the worst day in my life" he scratched his head like crazy. Then, a knock on the door was heard, but he didn't open it. "If you're just going to bother me then don't" he said grumpily, lying down on his bed. "You got the note I left in the library right?" Hiraki asked. "Yeah so?" he answered indignantly. "Then you already know that I'll be staying here in your house tonight & I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon" she said & left. Kenya looked at the ceiling for a few seconds & he suddenly realized what she said. He opened his door & went to Hiraki.

"Are you serious?!" he asked in a rather very surprising manner. She sighed & flicked his forehead. "Ow." "Yeah, I'll be staying here overnight to supervise you in your work" she said dryly. His knees weakened & sat on the floor. "I feel like I'm going to experience Hell this weekend" he complained. "I agree with you" she said sarcastically, giving him a smile with a hint of malice in it. Kenya just groaned.

* * *

**Oh I love torturing Kenya (shot'd) XP Well it's more worse in the RP with lil-creator with Yuushi as her partner & the torture subjects are me & Ken-chan XD I prefer calling Kenya as Ken-chan & Yuushi as Yuu-kun ( oWo)**

* * *


	7. Chapter 6: Awkward Morning

* * *

**Okay, this has a slight fluff moment. I will be telling you that if you got cliff-hanged then rejoice since there will be more serious fluff moments later in the story P Tonikaku, enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6**: Awkward Morning

* * *

"Thank you for the dinner, Mrs. Oshitari" she complimented as she helps Kenya's mother wash the dishes. "You're welcome" she smiled, washing the dishes. "You can go start the research project with my son now" she added. "But it's too embarrassing not to help you" Hiraki said politely as she hands over the plates. "It's fine, besides" she paused while washing the plates. Kenya looked at the two women. He sighed & stood up, going up to his room. "It's been long since the three of you visit this house to play or to have a group study" Mrs. Oshitari said warmly, continuing to wash the dishes.

"I'll be going to Kenya-san's room to start the research then" Hiraki said from the stairs as she went to Kenya's room. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Aniki locked the door a few minutes ago" the younger Oshitari said as he went in front the door. "This is troublesome..." she sighed, letting go of the door knob. Kenya's brother went in front of the door, holding an old ID card. (**A/N**: You know that trick in opening the door right? If do then don't ask.)

"It's open now" Kenya's younger brother said with a smile on his face, looking at Mikuni. "If you need any help on my brother, don't be afraid to ask me" he added as he returns to his own room. As soon as the younger Oshitari left, a wide malicious grin on Hiraki's face is seen. '_I think I should ask him for anything embarrassing about Kenya so I can blackmail- I mean to keep him in line..._' A mischievous thought was on Mikuni's mind while she was grinning all by herself.

* * *

Inside Kenya's room, his spine shivered. "I think I know where that shiver came from..." he muttered to himself. The door opened. Kenya was surprised because he knew that the door was locked. As the door opens, a familiar voice called. "Kenya" Hiraki chirped enthusiastically. "I knew it..." he sighed heavily. Mikuni closed the door behind her & went to the table in the center of Kenya's room. "You opened the door just then right?" Kenya asked doubtfully, going to the table as well. "Nope it was your cute younger brother" she said.

"Pedophile..." Kenya muttered very quietly. Hiraki smiled eerily. "What was that, Ken-kun?" she asked as a dark aura from behind her can be felt. He noticed the aura needs to be bent on someone, pertaining to him. "Uh, it's nothing..." he nervously said to the aggravated girl. Mikuni calmed down a bit & stood up. "You should start doing it now since we aren't in a boring place" she said, sitting at the side of Kenya's bed. "Don't sit on other people's beds!" he complained. "But it's your obligation to treat the guests nicely" she retorted sarcastically, giving him a sarcastic smile. Kenya just groaned.

* * *

While Kenya was working on his part, Mikuni lied down for a few minutes. As she was staring at the ceiling, she looked at her hand, letting a sigh out. Kenya stopped writing. "Don't try to fall asleep on my bed" he scolded. "I won't. Who would sleep in an idiotic guy's bed anyway?" she replied sarcastically, looking at Kenya. He just continued doing his part of their research. Two minutes after their conversation, her sight was a bit blurry. "I think I have a fever" she said. "Hm? Did you say something?" he asked indifferently. Hiraki flustered & said, "Nothing, just continue what you're doing." "I don't get you sometimes" he scoffed sarcastically.

A few minutes have passed; Kenya was almost done in his part. He yawned while stretching his arms, looking at the wall clock. "It's already late huh?" he said. He stood up from the table & went to his bed. Kenya just stood a few centimeters away from his bed, looking at Mikuni who was sleeping in his bed soundly. He just sighed & tried to wake her up. "Oi, I told you not to-"

He felt that she was unusually hot. Kenya decided to touch her forehead & as soon as his hand touched her forehead, it backed away for a few centimeters. Kenya just sighed & decided to place a semi-wet towel on her forehead. "You decided to supervise me even if you caught a fever?" he said to himself, lying down on the other half of the bed. Kenya rolled back, facing the wall. "You're an idiot" he chuckled, closing his eyes to drift himself to sleep.

Unaware by her own actions, Mikuni rolled towards Kenya. Kenya noticed that something, rather someone was behind him. "You know, you're too old to-" he said irritated because he thought that it was his younger brother. But he suddenly realized that Mikuni & he were the only persons in the room in this time of night. He let out a sigh & rolled facing Mikuni. He looked at her face, only to see that she was sleeping soundly even if she has a fever.

A slight blush crept on Kenya's face & he decided to hug her. "It's only once anyway" he muttered, being embarrassed on what he is doing.

* * *

Sometime in an ungodly hour in the morning, Mikuni mumbled & tried to wake up. 'Hmm... Why is it a bit warm?' she thought to herself, still regaining her composure. She opened her weary eyes, only to find Kenya's face was 6cm apart hers. She pushed Kenya away, only making Kenya wake up half-asleep. "Stop waking me up in this ungodly hour just because I need to accompany you to the bathroom" he muttered unknowingly, because he thought it was his younger brother who was waking him up.

She blinked. "Kenya-kun" she whispered on his ears. Kenya opened his eyes, looking at Hiraki's eyes. "Oh, you're awake" he said, trying to get back to his sleep. "Why is that you're hugging me while I was asleep?" she asked politely with a murderous intent felt. Kenya gulped & immediately let go of Mikuni. "It's not what you think, honest. I can explain" he said nervously as he felt that she was about kill him. "Is that so?" she replied.

'_Kami, I think I just made a big mistake..._' he thought to himself, hoping that she won't do anything serious to him.

* * *

** & we are cutting you here... since you know what happened XP. I've already warned you about the slight fluff so it's not my fault if you didn't heed my warning. If you're going to ask me why am I not naming Kenya's 'kaasan or his otouto is because it's Konomi Takeshi-sensei's property XP I know that I can name them for fandom, but I decided not to since I respect other people's works. Kore ja, mata ne**

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: Spending time tutoring

* * *

**Okay, First of all, blame my lazy butt in getting very lazy in posting the latest chapters & for not writing "To be with you..." I know that there are people who wants to read the next chapter badly, but I get writer's block TT... Dakara, Boku wa gambarimashou deshita! In the mean while, enjoy reading the latest chapters of "Difference"**

* * *

**Chapter 7**: Spending time tutoring

* * *

"Ken-niisan, breakfast is-" his younger brother said while knocking the door. Hiraki opened the door & went to the bathroom to wash her face. The younger Oshitari looked at where she was going when Kenya pats his head, nursing left cheek. "We should go down stairs now" he said as he went downstairs for breakfast. "But what about-" his younger brother was about to ask him but he was interrupted by Kenya, "She'll follow us after she finishes washing her face." The younger boy blinked twice, wondering what happened to his brother's left cheek.

Downstairs at the dining table, Kenya sat quietly & said, "Ittadakimasu." Mrs. Oshitari placed Kenya's mug in front of him. "How was the research project you're doing, Ken-chan?" she asked as she places Mikuni's plate in the opposite side of where Kenya's sitting. "We're almost done doing the research, kaasan" he said, eating a slice of waffle. "Ohayou" Hiraki greeted politely as she sits at her table. "Good morning dear" his mother greeted back, placing her mug filled with hot cocoa in front of her. "Kaasan, when will 'tousan come home for work?" Kenya's younger brother asked.

"Your father was here last night but the two of you were asleep at that time" their mother (**A/N: No, Hiraki & Kenya aren't married yet XP shot'd I'm pertaining to the Oshitari siblings' mom**) replied as she was eating her waffles. "I understand that 'tousan can't spend some time with us since he's very busy with his work in the hospital" Kenya muttered as he passes the maple syrup to Hiraki. "Kenya, please don't start it early in the morning" his mother warned him bitterly.

"Please, let's not fight while enjoying this delicious breakfast of auntie" Hiraki intervened, smothering her waffle with a lot of maple syrup. Kenya looked at her plate. "You're going to eat that with that amount of maple syrup?" he asked curiously, pointing at Hiraki's plate. Hiraki looked at Kenya & smiled brightly. "Of course I am going to eat this" she said. She sliced a piece of the waffle & ate it. "I just enjoy eating waffle with a lot of maple syrup" she added, eating another piece. Mrs. Oshitari giggled, stood up & went to the kitchen. "Do you want some more, dear?" she asked. "Is it okay?" Hiraki asked & Mrs. Oshitari just nodded. "Yay More waffles" Hiraki said cheerfully. '_Free-loader_...' Kenya thought.

After breakfast, Kenya's mother & younger brother is going out to buy some stuff. "I've already cooked your lunch so you just need to preheat it" she reminded her son. "Yeah 'kaasan, I know" Kenya sighed, raking his messy hair. As soon as his mother left, Kenya dashed towards his room, locking the door. "I think that I'm safe" he uttered, sighing as he was holding the doorknob. "Safe? I don't think so" Hiraki's voice came from behind. Kenya sighed & went to his pet iguana. "You just have to ruin my only time off, you know" he said sarcastically as he feeds his iguana. "Even I think that my day today is ruined so don't complain" she replied indifferently as she sits at the floor, placing her mathematics notebook on top of the table. "What topic did I miss when I was admitted at the hospital for a day?" she asked, grabbing her mechanical pencil.

* * *

As Kenya finished feeding his pet iguana, they started their tutoring session. "...So that's how you can get the X from the given angles" Kenya said, ending one of his explanation to Mikuni. Mikuni continued to listen to Kenya's explanation to the lessons. She looked into Kenya's face for 30 seconds & he noticed that she was looking him. "Why? Is there anything that you can't understand?" he asked courteously. "There's one thing I can't understand" she paused as she looked back to her math notebook & tried to solve one of the questions Kenya gave earlier.

"I can't understand why you're this good at math while you suck at World History big time" she continued, writing on a scratch paper on the side of her notebook. Kenya's brows twitched. "Well it's because I find World History boring, that's all" he retorted. She just sighed & they heard a large grumble. "Sorry... Shall we have lunch now?" Kenya asked, holding his stomach. Hiraki just nodded.

* * *

After lunch, Kenya decided to go to the convenience store to look at some magazines. He entered the store & bumped into someone. "Ah gomen, I wasn't paying attention to where I am going" a middle-aged man apologized as he picks up the things he bought. "Gomen, I wasn't paying attention either" Kenya also apologized, helping the man to pick up his things. When all of the things the man bought were picked, the two stood up & the man chuckled. "You know, you're a very fine lad" he smiled. '_I-is he gay?_' Kenya slightly shivered by what the man said, but it made him laugh more. "You're very interesting. You remind me of someone I know" the man said.

Kenya became more curious.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself" the man smirked. "I'm Father Hitsuyama Ryushin, I work at the Inori no Hoshi orphanage" he added, trying to shake hands with the young boy. "I'm Oshitari Kenya" Kenya greeted, shaking hands with the priest. "I must get going already" Ryushin slightly bowed & left. Before he could get any farther, he turned back & said, "Come visit the orphange if you have some time." Kenya just smiled thinly & Ryushin left. "What was I going to buy again?" Kenya asked himself.

* * *

Kenya decided to go home since he bought what he wants already. When he entered his room, he saw Hiraki sleeping on top of her notebook & Kenya's. "You fell asleep without answering the questions I gave you?" he said as he looks at the paper on top of her World History book. Kenya was surprised when he looked at the paper. He saw the entire question he gave her answered correctly & neatly solved. He looked at the trash can near his desk & saw a mountain of crumpled paper. Kenya just sighed & shrugged as he placed a blanket on her.

After 2 hours, Hiraki woke up from her nap. "I fell asleep..." she said lazily, stretching her arms like a cat. Hiraki stood up & saw a blanket fell behind her & things on the table was neatly fixed. She bent down to pick up the blanket & muttered, "So he was the one who placed this on top of me..." Hiraki looked behind & saw Kenya taking a nap on his bed with a manga opened. She sat on the side of the bed & closed the manga. "Childish idiot, I know you're awake" she said flatly, pinching Kenya's right cheek hardly. He winced in pain by Hiraki's pinch. "Can you at least let me have a nap, dammit" Kenya nursed his right cheek, cursing under his breath.

Hiraki took her things & decided to go home. But she stopped in front of the door. "Thanks for placing a blanket on me while I was sleeping" she paused, making Kenya sigh. "So you knew huh" he rolled his eyes. "It very obvious you idiot" she shrugged sarcastically. "I'm not an idiot!" he retorted. "There a place I want to come with you this coming Tuesday" she said coolly. Kenya blinked, dumbfounded on what she said & Hiraki left Kenya's place.

The young teenager lied down his bed, staring at the palm of his left hand. "A place where she wants to come with me, eh?" he frowned, knowing that it's somewhere he might find boring or just dragging him along for no reason.

* * *

**Okay If you think that the plot's obvious, please do tell yourself that don't spoil the viewers XD Anyway, I did make a crack line of Kenya saying "I-is he gay?" coz I just want to dies laughing I'll stop teasing Ken-chan now & proceed in posting the next chapter. Oh & by the way, this is a 7 (Yes, you heard me say 7) chapter update now...**

* * *


	9. Chapter 8: The orphanage

* * *

**Here's chapter 8 Enjoy deshita. I tweaked some of Zaizen's lines since I think that they're more close to what will he say than the ones in the previous chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**: The orphanage

* * *

Kenya's mother & younger brother went back from their shopping just this early evening. "Ara? Hi'ki-chan won't be joining us for dinner?" she asked her eldest son. "Nah, that free-loader won't be staying for dinner since her parents might get worried" Kenya lied, changing the channels from the television. "Ken-niisan doesn't want her here since he gets distracted by Hi'ki-neechan" the youngest son snickered. Kenya gave a fake cough & said, "I'd rather get 100 laps with 50g of weights in my power ankles than being paired up with her." (**A/N**: Ken-chan, Go run 150 laps with 50g of weights in your power ankle XP shot'd What? It really is a Kenya/OC pairing & he said, he'd rather run than being paired with her XP)

* * *

Two days after the overnight, everything became normal again. "Kenya-san" Hiraki called from behind as she walk towards him down the hallway. "What?" he asked grumpily. "You two are close, kyaa" Koharu teased. '_Close?! Hell we are not that DAMN close to each other_' Kenya thought at the back of his mind. "Ah, we're close because I partly work in the broadcasting committee" Hiraki replied to Koharu. "I see... Well then,we will be off now" the Baka Couple said, going somewhere else.

"It's something not important right?" he asked, raising a brow on Hiraki. "Don't forget, okay?" she smiled & then left Kenya on the hallway. He just sighed, scratching his head.

* * *

Later at tennis practice, Osamu was out for 2 days so everyone has a free play in tennis practice. The regulars decided to do something else besides tennis. "Hey Kenya-sempai, let's go hang-out later after practice" Hikaru suggested. "Mind if we tag along too?" Shiraishi asked the tensai with Koharu & Yuuji behind him. "That sound fun. Mind if-" "Yes, all of you can tag along" Kenya said, changing from his school uniform to his regular jersey. Hikaru stared at the "Speed Star" for a few seconds & asked, "Something's bothering you Kenya-sempai?" Kenya sighed & closed his locker, grabbing his water bottle & drank some water. "No, there's nothing wrong, Zaizen" he paused for a bit & continued drinking. "It's about Hi'ki-san nee?" Koharu teased. Kenya choked from the water he was drinking. "What?!" he flustered. "Hm, I think Kenya likes her since he got riled up about the topic" Chitose joined Koharu in teasing Kenya.

"Ah, I didn't know that you like her, Kenya" Shiraishi smirked sarcastically. Yuuji & Hikaru snickered because of Kenya's reaction. "What the heck?! Why did you even thought of that in the first place anyway?!" he asked, embarrassed. "It's because you two are very close recently" Koharu's meganes gleamed. "Now that I've thought of it, you two did get very close recently" Chitose pondered, grinning mischievously at Kenya. "The reason why we're close is because-" Kenya was about to expose her secret but he suddenly remembered about her blackmail.

'_You keep everything you hear after this conversation a secret. If you couldn't oblige in this, I'm afraid that I would let you fail in World History & ruin your reputation on the whole school..._' her voice replayed in the back of his mind.

Kenya mentally shivered as he remembers her blackmail. "Because what?" Hikaru asked, curious about what Kenya was going to say earlier. "Sorry, I can't join you guys. I need to take care of the house today" he said as he grabbed his racket & went outside. All of the regulars inside thought of one thing: "**He definitely likes her**."

* * *

After practice, Kenya along with Hikaru went towards the school gate & they saw Hiraki waiting for someone. "Don't tell me you two have a date today?" Hikaru gasped. Kenya eyed on Hikaru & said, "No we don't have a date or me being her boyfriend." Hiraki noticed the two tennis players & waved at them. "Konichiwa, Kenya-san, Hikaru-san" she greeted politely. "Hello Hiraki-sempai" Hikaru greeted back. "I must get going on my appointment today" Hikaru coughed & tried to leave them two of them alone, but he was caught by Kenya. "I thought you wanted to come along Hikaru?" Kenya asked dryly to the tensai. "Uh, Nowhere?" the tensai stuttered.

"I think Hikaru-san needs to go home to take care of his nephew" she smiled. "Okay, 'til **tomorrow** Kenya" Hikaru waved, emphasizing the word "tomorrow" as he was heading towards the direction of his house. "So where are you dragging me this time?" Kenya asked as he rolled his eyes. "You'll see" she said coldly as she pulls Kenya by the sleeve.

* * *

As the two of them walked towards the street, Kenya asked her "I thought you were going to your part-time job today?" She kept walking, not listening to what Kenya says. "Nice talking" he scoffed. Hiraki stopped walking in front of a Chapel-looking building. "So, why here?" He asked her. "I just want to visit someone, that's all" she just gave him a doubted innocent look. '_I knew it. She just dragged me along for no reason_...' he thought to himself.

"Ara, Mikucchi, you came" a familiar voice called from the opposite direction. When the two teenagers looked, they saw a middle-aged priest, holding a baggage of groceries in both his left & right hand. Hiraki dashed towards the priest & gave him a glomp. "Shin-niichan, I've missed you" she wailed cheerfully, letting go of Ryushin. "You're the man that I've bumped in to 2 days ago" Kenya was surprised that Hiraki & Ryushin knows each other. Hiraki blinked, dumbfounded about what Kenya was talking about. Ryushin chuckled & said, "I guess it was fate that let us meet each other again."

"If you're here, then..." Kenya paused. "Yes, this building you see is the "Inori no Hoshi" orphanage" Ryushin continued, pointing to the building on their right. "Come inside & have some tea" he offered the two teenagers as they enter the orphanage.

* * *

When they opened the door, a flock of children dashed towards Ryushin, eagerly asking "Ryu-niichan, do you have any presents?" Some of the children there went towards Hiraki, greeting her "Welcome back, Miku-neechan!" Kenya just stood there. "Okay children, Miku-neechan & her friend are visiting us so please behave well" the priest said as he was going to the kitchen, being trailed by the children.

It was a bit quiet in the living room. "Take a seat" Mikuni sat on the couch. Kenya sat on the sofa comfortably. "Did that guy asked you to bring me here?" he asked, being suspicious to Mikuni. "I didn't even know that you two know each other" she sighed, crossing her legs. Ryushin entered the living room with tea & a few snacks. "Sorry, this is the only thing I can offer to the two of you" Ryushin placed the tray on top of the coffee table. He sat on the side of Kenya & gets his cup of tea, sipping it slowly.

"Since you two know each other, there's something I want to talk about with Kenya-san" he said, smiling towards the brown-haired boy.

* * *

**Okay, Ryushin is a minor character that has major role for Hi'ki-chan's life. Though you'll know why in the next chapters Dakara, Keep on reading**

* * *


	10. Chapter 9: One's falter

* * *

**This chapter has a slight revelation on Hiraki's past but not as a major relevation so this is still safe... **

**Please don't send me PMs or the sort (especially reviews) that this is "Mary-sue" because I know that I'm still a noob in making fanfictions & I'll have to ask those whom I trust the most (AKA some of my friends in in real-life) if the plot is too cliche, the OC's a mary-sue or the likes.**

**I do not OWN TeniPuri because Konomi-sensei owns it. (I forgot to add those in the last 2 Or 3 chapters) I only own the 3 OCs here & this fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**: One's falter

* * *

Kenya grabbed a cracker & asked, "You want to talk with me?" Ryushin nodded. Mikuni looked at the two males & stood up. "I know that I'm not included so I'll just play with the kids outside" she said sarcastically & went outside.

Silence filled the living room. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Kenya asked, breaking the silence. Ryushin sipped his tea & placed it on top of the coffee table. "Did she tell you about her living alone?" he asked straightforwardly, looking at the boy's blue eyes. "Yeah, she told me that she was abandoned by her parents & she lived alone since she was in the 4th grade of Elementary" Kenya said as he crossed his arms.

"Actually, that part of her was only a wall of defense" Ryushin picked his tea from the table & sipped again. Kenya was surprised on what he heard. "She only shows that part of her so no one will pity her" he added, standing up from his seat & goes to the bookshelf behind the sofa. "At least she is much better today than the time she ran away from home" Ryushin said as he gets the photo album from the bookshelf, opening to the page of Hiraki's pictures. "She ran away from home?" Kenya asked, being concerned. "She ran away because nobody wants to take care of her among her relatives she lived with & she greatly blames her own mother for it" Ryushin replied dryly, smiling thinly to Kenya.

"Then you were the one who took care of her?"

"Yes, it was I who opened the door for her" Ryushin closed the photo album, going behind the sofa & leaned. "Though this is enough for you to know only this much about her" he added. "She asked you not to tell much about her, right?" Kenya guessed impatiently. "If you want to know more about her, you should ask her yourself" Ryushin answered, going to the kitchen.

"Miku-neechan, let's play again the next time you visit!" one of the children chirped brightly, following Hiraki. "Okay Yoru-kun, it's a promise!" Hiraki smiled towards the young boy following her. Kenya looked at her for a while & Hiraki noticed that he was looking at him.

The girl went towards him, snapping her fingers in front of him & asked, "Why are you spacing out by looking at me?" Kenya returned from reality from Hiraki's question. "It's nothing" he replied, standing up from the sofa & grabbed his bag. "I'm going home ahead" he said. "Take care" Hiraki said as Kenya closed the door. "Nee Miku-neechan, is he your friend?" one of the young orphans asked. "Yes, he's a good friend of mine" she smiled warmly.

* * *

While Kenya was walking home, he thought of everything what Ryushin told him. 'She was holding a lot of pain inside without anyone supporting her falters...' he thought. "Niichan, where are you going?" the voice of his younger brother called him. Kenya looked behind him. "Home, I didn't notice that I'm already in front of my own home" Kenya said sarcastically as he went towards his younger brother. "Ken-chan is spacing out? That's not like you" a female voice coming from the front door was heard. Kenya looked at the door & saw a Hyoutei Gakuen student standing.

She was wearing the standard girl's uniform except her skirt is a 3/4 length skirt. Her dirty-blonde hair was past shoulder length & is layered. Kenya's eyes widened. "Saiyu-chan?" he asked. The girl smiled widely. "It's been a while, Ken-chan" she said, going towards Kenya to give him & his younger brother a friendly hug. The three childhood friends hugged each other. Saiyumi decided to break their hug. "Why are you here anyway? I thought you're staying at Yuushi's house?" Kenya asked. "I've come to visit you, what else?" she giggled. "Let's go inside, Yuushi also came to visit you too" she added.

(**A/N**: I'm not going to exploit this too since this scene will be part of "Ivories & Strings". Go-me-ne ;D)

* * *

The next day during their break, Kenya was at the rooftop ditching his duty in the broadcasting committee. The door behind him opened & it was Hiraki. "This is where you've been. Everyone in the committee is looking for you" she said going towards Kenya. He didn't answer Hiraki. "Something's bothering you right?" she asked seriously. Kenya just sighed.

"Why are you taking the entire burden yourself?" he asked her, placing his hands on his pocket. "What are you talking about?" she smiled thinly, avoiding Kenya's question.

"I know that you're bearing all the pain by yourself!" he said indignantly. She frowned & said, "Shin-niichan told you something, am I wrong?" Kenya looked at her. "You already told me that I'll be keeping your secrets safe so-"

"Don't act like you know everything about me!" she yelled. Kenya avoided her gaze, knowing that he might be hated or guilty about he was going to ask. "Even if I said that you should keep my secret, I never said that you can just interfere in somebody else's lives" she added as she struggles not to cry. Kenya clenched his fist inside his pocket. "I should at least help you carry your own burden since I'm your friend!" he snapped from his patience. "Friend? Don't give me that crap!" she retorted exasperately & then avoided Kenya's gaze. "Please don't interfere-"

"Even if I'm not your friend at least let me help" he said, trying to persuade her. "I'll do whatever it takes just to help you" he added. She bit her lips & let out a sigh. "I was wrong to trust you in something important to me" she said coldly, leaving Kenya on the rooftop. "You're the idiot between the two of us..." he muttered.

* * *

Later at tennis practice, Osamu called all the regulars to announce something important. "As you all know, the Kansai Regional tournament is this coming July" he said loudly. "Starting tomorrow, practice will become stricter than today" he added, looking at the regulars. "I will be announcing the line-up 3 days before the 1st Round of the tournament, is that clear?" he asked & all of the regulars replied.

* * *

**People, I am a sucker for writing sappy-drama like story so shoot me (brick'd) Anyway, keep on reading to know what will happen next**

* * *


	11. Chapter 10: Advice

* * *

**I do not OWN TeniPuri coz I only own the OCs & the fanfic. The rest is Konomi-sensei's property TT**

* * *

**Chapter 10**: Advice

* * *

"All regulars will be starting their practice roster with 25 laps around the court wearing power ankles that weigh..." Kenjirou explained as Koharu & Yuuji bring the power ankles out. "15g on each leg" the fukubuchou continued. Most of the 2nd year tennis club members whispered to each other about how unlucky the regulars are. "Yosh! Let's start practice" Shiraishi said heatedly, starting his practice.

* * *

Later during practice matches amongst the 2nd years & the regulars, Kenya was oddly spacing out in front of the vending machine. "Are you planning to buy something or are you just going to stand there?" Shiraishi pats Kenya's shoulders, making Kenya surprised. "Ah, it's just you Shiraishi" he lets out a sigh of relief. "It's just me? How rude" the buchou said in a matter-of-factly tone. Shiraishi dropped a 100 yen on to the vending machine & bought a bottle of mineral water. Kenya sighed again & sat on the near-by bench. Shiraishi took a quick glance on the troubled team mate & sat beside him.

"Okay, what's got you spaced out?" Shiraishi asked as he opens the bottle of water. '_So straightforward_...' Kenya sweat dropped inwardly & let out a sigh. "Well you see, a friend of mine is having trouble because his other friend refuses his help" he told their captain everything what happened to "that guy" (**A/N**: Though he's implying that the guy he was talking about was himself XP) & "his friend."

* * *

After a good 5 minutes of explanation, Shiraishi comprehended what they just talked about. "So let me get this straight, you want to help your friend about his problem right?" the buchou asked. "That sounds like a big problem" Chitose joined in the conversation & Hikaru just nodded. "Oi oi..." Kenya's hand twitched. "So you're asking me for suggestions of what I'll do I was in your shoes?" Shiraishi added. "Hmm... It sounds complicated if you ask us" Koharu & Yuuji said in unison. "You guys..." Kenya was about to reach his boiling point. "Hmm... I think you should ask the one who is the most close to your friend" Shiraishi shrugged. "I agree with that" Kenjirou tagged along with Gin behind him.

"Since when did you guys appear!?" Kenya was at his limit. "We all came here because we want to buy something to drink & then we found your conversation interesting" all of the by-passers explained flatly. "More importantly..." Osamu was behind all of them & they sweat dropped. "You guys are running 55 laps around the court with 45g of power ankles tomorrow!" the coach stormed towards the main building going to the faculty room. All of the regulars gave a sigh & thought: "**Tomorrow is gonna be like a day spent inside hell**..."

* * *

"Well, see you tomorrow" one of the student council members waved at Hiraki as she went towards the school gate. "You're going home now?" Kenya said, leaning on the wall. "What does it look like, you idiot?" she bluffed. "Well, it's just that I want to walk with you since we're going in the same direction anyway" he pointed out. "If you plan on apologizing, then don't since I have other important business to do" she finished in an irritated tone, walking towards the direction of the convenience store she works on part-time. Kenya followed her & grabbed her wrist. The young girl stopped & asked, "When are you going to stop persisting?"

"Until you agree that I'll help you bear the burden you're carrying" Kenya said convincingly, tightening his grip. Hiraki mouthed, "I'm sorry, I can't agree to that..." The male teenager was curious about what she said. "Is that a yes?" he asked. "This isn't a child game like you think it is, Kenya Oshitari!" she sternly replied to the guy who was holding her back, trying to struggle free from his grip. "I don't think of it as a childish game so will you-"

Hiraki got free from his grip & ran away. Kenya tried to follow her but he lost her in the pedestrian lane. He clutched the strap of his bag tightly, whispering to himself, "I just want to help you selflessly..." Then a light rain poured the silent street of Shitenhouji Chuu. "You'll catch a cold if you just stood in the rain" Ryushin said selflessly, sharing his umbrella with Kenya. Kenya gazed at Ryushin & the priest just smiled at him, patting Kenya's head. "I figured that she'll reject your apology since she doesn't want to be a burden to you" the older male said with remorse in his voice. "Hey, will you give me an advice on how to apologize to her?" Kenya asked sheepishly, frowning afterwards. Ryushin just smiled warmly & said, "Of course, my child."

* * *

At the orphanage, Kenya sat at the same spot on sofa where he sat the last time he was there. Ryushin placed a mug of hot cocoa in front of Kenya. "You should drink it while it's still hot" Ryushin said as he sits besides Kenya, sipping a cup of brewed coffee. "What should I do to make her feel better?" Kenya muttered without thinking & he suddenly realized that he said it aloud, clamping his own mouth with his right hand. Ryushin sighed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed with, I help other people like my own siblings selflessly" he smiled. "Besides, I can see myself within you" he added, placing his cup on top of the coffee table & crossing his legs.

"Mikucchi is a type of person who deeply cares for those important to her" Ryushin explained. "That's why you should just let her do the apologizing since she's at fault too" he finished, standing up & cleans the coffee table. Kenya just sits still in the sofa in deep thought. '_So I'm going to wait? I don't want to wait for her to apologize!!_' his mind was against it since he dislikes waiting. He stood up & went to the door. "I'm going home, thank you for the time you've spent" Kenya thanked Ryushin & ran his way back home in the rain without an umbrella. "Wait, it's still-" Ryushin was going to stop Kenya but he already left. Ryushin sighed & raked his hair with his left hand. "He's seriously going to catch a cold with his rashness" he shrugged.

* * *

Kenya was running in the streets, getting wet by the rain. But he didn't care & just continued. A slight breeze blew & he shivered because he was cold. "Great, I forgot to bring an umbrella..." he mumbled to himself, walking towards the apartment to shelter from the rain. He stood there for 5 minutes & the rain just got a bit worse. "How am I supposed to get home with this rain?" he said in frustration & then his stomach grumbled. "You've got to be kidding me..." Kenya sighed & sat at the cold dry floor, his vision being a bit blurry & all. '_I should try to stay awake_...' he kept thinking but he was too weak to do so. Before he passed out, Kenya saw someone standing in front of him. '_Who_...?' he tried to know who that person was, but he passed out.

* * *

**Who could that person be?? It's a bit obvious who it is. If you can't guess who, I'll brick you XD Just Kidding, keep on reading to find out.**

* * *


	12. Chapter 11: Evening Rain

* * *

**(Enters the room & plays the tape recorder) I do not OWN TeniPuri. I only own the OCs & the fanfic itself. Everything else is owned by Konomi-sensei... (stops playing the tape recorder) What? I got lazy in saying it all over again.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**: Evening Rain

* * *

'_It feels cozy_... ' Kenya thought as he buries himself in the blanket. Then, he felt someone's presence in the side of the bed. '_Kaasan_...?' he was curious who that person was. "You okay?" a familiar voice asked dryly. Kenya opened his eyes & saw Hiraki. "Where am I?" he asked as he tried to stand up from the bed, but he was being restrained by Hiraki. "Don't you try you idiot. You have a slight fever" she flicked Kenya's forehead as hard as she could. Kenya whinced in pain, retorting, "What was that for?"

"Scolding" she stood up & went to get the wireless phone. Kenya sighed & looked around him. "She's got a pretty nice room" he said & saw a mountain of books, most preferably novels or reference books on top of her desk & just at the side of it. '_Okay, I take that back_...' he sweat dropped by the sight of those books. Hiraki returned from retrieving the wireless phone & tossed it to Kenya. Kenya sat up & the phone landed exactly on his lap. "Dial your home's phone number" she demanded impatiently. "What are you, a kidnapper?!" he gasped. She leaned forward & smiled. "W-what are you-"

She gave him a good whack on the head using a small pillow. "I'll just inform your family that you're staying here for the night since you're still weak to go home, idiot" she said exasperated at Kenya's idioticy. He scratched his head & sighed. "I know that, but I'll be running laps tomorrow as practice for-" he started. Hiraki sat at the side of her bed & looked at the lamp on the side table. "I'll talk to Osamu-san about lessening your lap. You're troublesome" she finished, standing up again to go to the kitchen & fix dinner for the two of them. "Why did you help me?" Kenya asked, curious on her motives. Hiraki stood in front of the door & said, "It's because you look like a helpless idiot who forgot his umbrella back in his locker at school" she snorted, leaving Kenya alone in the room. '_I'll get you one of these days_...' an ominous thought was formed because of Kenya's bad mood, looking at the door.

* * *

At the kitchen, Hiraki was cutting some dried shiitake mushrooms & daikon radish. "He's still persevering even if he gets sick himself..." she was in deep thought while cutting the radish. Her hand slipped & she cut her finger. "Ow, I shouldn't be spacing out while chopping" she whinced in pain, sucking the blood from her index finger. "You really shouldn't space out while making dinner" Kenya said jokingly. Hiraki was surprised & backed away for a few centimeters away from Kenya, panting because of nervousness. "Don't scare the hell out of me, idiot!" she muttered angrily as she tried to smack Kenya's head.

"What? I just want a glass of water to drink" Kenya said as he avoids getting hit by Hiraki, but he got smacked by his left arm. Kenya sighed & said, "Look, you just need to put a band-aid on your finger." He tried to get a hold of her hand to place a bandage, but she backed away even more. "I can put a band-aid on my finger by myself" she hissed, getting the first-aid kit at the top of the refrigerator. Hiraki tried to reach it, but she can't. Kenya reached the first-aid kit for her. "Here" he gave the kit to Hiraki.

"I hate it when you made me look **short**" she snorted coldly, emphasizing the word "short" as she goes to the kitchen counter to get the band-aid from the first-aid kit. '_Ingrateful_...' he hissed mentally.

* * *

After a few minutes, Hiraki placed their dinner on the table. Kenya looked at what she did for dinner. There was a plate of Unagi Yakizakana, a bowl of Daikon Miso Soup & Spinach Ohitashi. (**A/N**: People, don't expect me to tell you the description of the foods. I did some research on , so look up to List of Japanese Dishes for the details. The dried shiitake mushrooms from before are used in her sidings in her obento)

"These look good" he said awed by the food she prepared. "But hopefully they aren't poisonous" he scoffed jokingly. "You won't get dinner then" she retorted sarcastically. "Eh!?" he complained, but then she giggled. "You really think that I'll let a sick person starve? Of course not" she explained gleefully. Kenya stared at her, dumbfounded for a few seconds & just smirked.

"Why were you here a couple of hours ago?" Hiraki asked, eating a mouthful of rice & grabs some of the Unagi. "I jwust happhen two shewtew hwere" he answered with his mouth-full, drinking a glass of water. "Will you please finish what you're eating before you talk?" she complained, irritated. "Ah, sorry about that" he apologized.

* * *

The two of them finished dinner & Hiraki washed the dishes while Kenya returned to Hiraki's room to rest. "Wait, if this is her bed then..." he was in a deep thought. "Hm? Are you just going to stand there or what?" Hiraki snorted, going to the pile of books on the side of her desk. "Where will you sleep if I occupy your bed?" he asked, concerned about where she will be sleeping for the night. She bent down on the pile of books & picked a book with the title "The Black Pearl". "There is no need for you to be concerned; I'll be watching over you for now" she said sternly, flipping to the page with the bookmark last placed.

Kenya shrugged & just lied down on the bed, listening to the drops of rain pouring in this silent evening. As time pass, Kenya couldn't sleep a wink because he was concerned for Hiraki. He sat up, looking at the clock on the side table. "It's still a bit early..." he yawned lazily, rubbing his right eye. Kenya stood up & went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. He poured the water half-way until the glass was full & drank it. Then, he eventually returned to Hiraki's room. By the time Kenya returned, she was already asleep on the floor with her back leaning on the side of the bed with the book she was reading open, placed on top of her lap.

* * *

**I just noticed something... I think that this chapter's too short XD (shot'd) 'Kay, you'll find more out in the last chapter update.**

* * *


	13. Chapter 12: That freshman

* * *

**This is the last chapter that will be on the updates TTTT Sumimasen (Plays the tape recorder)**

**I do not OWN TeniPuri. I only own the OCs & the fanfic. Everything else is owned by Konomi-sensei (Stops playing the tape recorder) Enjoy deshita**

* * *

**Chapter 12**: That Freshman...

* * *

"She really did watch over me" he smirked as he went to her bed, grabbing the blanket. He sat beside her & draped the other half of the blanket on top of her. He looked at her for some time & thought, '_Has she forgiven me? But I doubt that since she was angry at that time_...' Kenya just sighed because of thinking about it too much. Hiraki was nodding from her sleep for a few times & Kenya couldn't help himself but chuckle. "She really is sleepy" he said lazily, amused from her.

By the 5th time she's been nodding, she rested her head on Kenya's shoulder unconsciously. "O-oi, don't sleep on my shoulder!" he flustered as a slight blush crept on his cheeks, but she buries her head from his shoulders. Hiraki opened her eyes & blinked for a few times. '_Crap, this is bad_...' Kenya thought to himself, being scared from the last time he had an awkward moment with her. "Sorry about the last time" she softly spoke, trying to get back to her sleep. "It's just that it's too hard for me to trust someone that easily" she added, closing her eyes once again & returned from her slumber. Kenya didn't understand why she apologized that easily like nothing has happened. '_I should just ask her tomorrow' _he sighed & slept.

* * *

The next day, Kenya was still sleeping. He swayed to the left & then to the right & after the next sway, his head hit the floor. "Ow, dammit" he whined sleepily, being half-asleep after that. He stood up & the blanket fell from him. Kenya bent down to pick up the blanket & returns it to Hiraki's bed neatly. "Speaking of which, what am I going to wear for school?" he suddenly noticed that his school uniform was drenched from last night's rain. Then he saw his uniform on top of her desk, dried & ironed.

Kenya went towards the desk & found a note on top of his uniform.

**Kenya,**

**I've already dried & ironed your uniform. There's also breakfast on the table. I've already left for school since I have to do some business for the Student Council. By the way, you can have what's inside the thermos just beside your breakfast.**

**-Hiraki**

**P.S., I've slightly forgiven you but don't try to think that I'll tolerate you interfering with my own problems. Mind your own life & problems, idiot.**

Kenya smirked, gave a half-hearted laugh & said, "I guess that what she said last night was true." He took a quick shower, changed into his school uniform & went to the main room. He went to the table & took a quick look. There was a plate with 2 buttered toasts along with a bottle of jam, a bottle of milk & some canned sausages. '_She's okay with that kind of breakfast?_' he pondered, grabbing a toast & the thermos along & left Hiraki's apartment (**A/N**: He locked the door of course, any normal person would lock his own home when they're leaving for the day).

* * *

As Kenya went to school, he saw Hikaru walking along with a freshman from their school. "Uisuu, Zaizen" he said as he went towards the two kouhais. "Ah, Ohayou Kenya-sempai" Hikaru greeted as he walks. "Nee Hikaru, who's he?" the red-haired 1st year asked curiously. "He's one of the regulars in the tennis club" Hikaru started, pointing at Kenya. "Oshitari Kenya" Kenya introduced himself. "I'm Tooyama Kintarou!" he greeted his sempai earnestly as the three of them walked. "The next three weeks will be the 1st round of the Kansai Tournament, am I wrong?" Kenya asked Hikaru. Hikaru nodded. "I guess we should be a bit serious in practice then" Kenya added.

The three of them went to morning practice. "Ohayou, Zaizen, Kenya" Kenjirou greeted. The two regulars greeted back, "Uisuu!" (**A/N**: I'm not going to explain "Uisuu!" since this is already explained in both the manga & the anime) "Everyone, gather around!" Osamu called all the members in a loud tone of voice. "Okay, I want everyone of the non-regulars to wear 20g of weights in their power ankles" he said demandingly, crossing his two legs. All of the non-regular members groaned since they won't be participating in the Tournament & yet they have the same roster as the regulars. "& as for those regulars yesterday, I want you to run 55 laps with 45g of weights in the starting practice!" Osamu added. '_Great, here comes a dayin Hell_...' the regulars thought. '_Ouch, I wouldn't want to be in their shoes_...' the non-regulars thought to each other, looking at the regulars with pity on their faces.

"This looks fun!" Kintarou said amusingly. All of the tennis club members looked at the red-haired 1st year, their jaws mentally dropping. '_You think THIS is fun?!_' they thought, whining about what Osamu added. Their coach was amused at what Kintarou said earlier, having a slight grin on his face. As Osamu looked around for a bit, he saw Kenya stretching for the punishment.

"Kenya, you're exempted for yesterday's punishment today since Hiraki-san told me that you need some rest" Osamu said. Kenya stopped stretching & went towards Osamu. The regulars were surprised that the cause of their punishment was exempted for their punishment for yesterday. '_I bet something happened between the two of them_...' all of the regulars thought in unison.

* * *

After practice, class proceeded smoothly. "Okay, I know that everyone of you wants to have a..." Miyama-sensei paused. Most of the students gulped in excitement or fear because of his sarcastic attitude. "Tadah! A very long assignment" he said triumphantly as he takes out his textbook. "What?!" the student body of Class 2 protested. "It's been a long time since I've given you an assignment" he gave a fake pout. "Okay, your assignment is to compile what happened in the early Roman Empire in **details**" he emphasized the word "details". Miyama-sensei grabbed his things from the table & left the classroom with a cheerful grin on his face. The students thought of one thing: "**You really are Satan, Miyama-sensei**..."

"Finally, it's lunch" Kenya yawned, stretching from his seat. Shiraishi fixed his things on his desk when Koharu & Yuuji went inside the classroom, towards Kenya's seat. A wide grin on Koharu's face is showing easily. "Something happened between you & Hi'ki-san, nee?" Kenya almost fell from his seat when Koharu asked him. "What are you talking about?" Kenya flustered, looking seriously at the Baka Couple. "Ah, Kenya-san" Hiraki called as she went to the three Regulars. "Hi'ki-san, we came to fetch you for today's short meeting" Koharu greeted. "I see... I'll be there in a few minutes" Hiraki said politely. Koharu & Yuuji went out of the classroom, going to the Student Council Meeting room along with Hiraki trailing them.

"What was that about?" Shiraishi asked Kenya. "I dunno" Kenya replied, pouring the contents of the thermos in the lid & drank it. A few seconds after Kenya finished drinking, Kenya slightly choked. "What kind of tea is this?!" he said, suddenly dropping the thermos. Shiraishi catches the thermos fortunately & noticed there was a label in the back. "This isn't tea, Kenya; this is vegetable juice that's high in Vitamin C..." Shiraishi muttered. Kenya didn't spoke after Shiraishi told him that it was vegetable juice.

* * *

At the hallway, Hiraki stopped for a while. "I feel that I've forgotten about something but what?" she whispered to her self. Yuuji looked back & said, "Hi'ki-san, we have to hurry now." Hiraki just nodded. '_Ah well, I might remember it later anyway_' she shrugged the thought off & continued trailing Koharu & Yuuji.

**Lesson Learned**: "Always check & read the label before consuming."

* * *

**BANZAI! I've managed to finish the updates, though I used some of the time for this instead of writing my project TT Ah well...**

**Chapters 13-16 will be a filler oriented chapter since I don't want to make up scenes of what happened in the 1st, 2nd & semi-final round of the Kansai Regional Tournament but this is still oriented to the main story line in some way.**

**Don't forget to write a review & thank you in advance Kore de ijou... Mata ne, minna-san! Thank you for wasting your time in reading my fanfic m( )m**

* * *


	14. Chapter 13: Friends

**Back from the dead! Sorry for the hiatus. Anyway, I'm back with a lot of update for "Difference." For those who are looking forward for my GK fic "To be with you," I'm still having a writer's block with that story Q_Q Hopefully, something will come to my mind for the freakin' plot. Anyway, enjoy these new chapters of Difference.**

**I don't own PoT. Konomi Takeshi does, end of story. What I do own is this fic and the OCs here.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: **Friends

* * *

"...This meeting is now adjourned" The president stood up & walked towards the exit. Koharu went towards Hiraki & said, "Hi'ki-san, do you want have lunch with us?" Hiraki just nodded & exits the room. "Where are going to eat then?" she asked as she was walking down the hallway. "At the usual place where the regulars eat during lunch" he replied. "I see" she said. "Ah, you go on ahead" Hiraki dashed towards the direction of the school store. "Where are you going?" he asked from afar. "I'm just going to buy lunch" she said, looking back at Koharu for a few seconds & continued looking at the direction where she was heading.

* * *

The school store was jam-packed today. Hiraki makes her way among the crowds & finally, she reached the counter. "Ah, Hi'ki-chan, what can I get you for today?" the old lady asked. "Yakisoba-pan & Sponge Cake please" she said as she was reaching for her wallet in her pocket & pays for her orders. The old lady handed Hiraki a Yakisoba-pan & a Sponge Cake. "All in all, that'll be 1020 yen" the old lady smiled. Hiraki handed her pay when her 100 yen fell on the floor. "Ah, wait. I've dropped the 100 yen" she bent down & tries to find the 100 yen that fell on the floor. When she found the 100 yen, someone bent down & grabbed the yen.

"You're being clumsy huh?" Kenya grinned as he hands over the 100 yen to Hiraki. "I'm not clumsy" she swiped her money back from Kenya & pays for the food she ordered. "I just accidentally dropped it, that's all" she added. "It's still the same" he said flatly. "I'll have a Cutlet Sandwich & a Curry-pan please" he said to the old lady. (**A/N**: Blame P3 for Kenya's orders *shot'd-by-lil-creator*) Hiraki cursed under her breath & went ahead to the place where Koharu said. "Oi, wait up" he said, placing his pay on the counter & grabs the food he ordered, catching up with Hiraki. "What? I was going to buy something to drink" she said sarcastically, placing her 120 yen in the vending machine to buy chocolate milk. "Ah" she suddenly gasped when she remembers something.

"What kind of drink did you place in that thermos anyway?" Kenya complained. "That was a healthy Vegetable Juice that's high in fiber & Vit. C" she replied dryly, not listening to Kenya's complains. "Besides, you should be thankful that I've wasted _my_ time in making a healthy drink just for you" she added with a sarcastic tone in her voice, stressing on the word, "my." Kenya flinched for a bit & complained even more, "You call that healthy? It almost made me choke for your information!" '_Ah shoot, I hoped he really choked..._' she thought mischievously & continued walking. "Speaking of which, where is the place that Koharu was talking about?" she asked Kenya sheepishly. "What place? You mean the maple tree behind the gym?" he asked Hiraki back. "Koharu said that it was the place where the regulars eat during lunch" she replied. "I was going to go there anyway. Why did you asked?" Kenya said.

"Well, Koharu asked me to join the Tennis Club regulars for lunch today" she said cluelessly, making Kenya almost trip on the floor. "He did what?" he retorted. "You're too noisy" she rolled her eyes on the window. "Yes, he did invite me. Is it a problem?" she shot Kenya back with sarcasm. "Well yes, it is" he muttered darkly. "It's troublesome you know. I can hear you from this distance, idiot" she said sarcastically. Kenya placed his left hand on his face & said, "I hate you..." Hiraki smiled & replied gleefully, "I hate you too~" Kenya groaned, irritated from their conversation.

* * *

Kenya & Hiraki reached the Tennis Club regular's usual spot in the school. "You're late Kenya" Chitose waved, sitting in between Gin & the Baka Couple. "Ah, Hi'ki-san is with you too" Hikaru blurted out & his brows raised for a mere second. An awkward silence in the air was felt & the regulars, except Kenya, are looking at each other. Hiraki just sighed & sat at the side of the tree. "If the both of them came here at the same time..." the regulars, except Gin, whispered to each other. "What are you talking about?" Kenya asked, being alienated from the rest of the regulars. "It's nothing" they said nervously. Kenya scratched his head & just sat besides Hikaru.

The regulars enjoyed their lunch. They were talking about what happened during their classes & about their family. Kenya was watching Hiraki eating her lunch quietly while reading a book in the corner of his eyes. Chitose & Shiraishi noticed that Kenya was being quiet for a while. Hikaru obviously let Kenya mind his own business since he just lets his doubles partner mind his own life. "Kenya, you're being quiet for a while" Chitose said with a wide grin on his face. "What's wrong with that?" he asked, eating his Curry-pan. "Oh nothing" Chitose shrugged. Shiraishi looked at Hiraki & said, "Hi'ki-san, wanna join us? You're just sitting there all alone." Hiraki closed the book she was reading & went towards them, sitting besides Kenya.

"So Hi'ki-san, do you have a lot of spare time?" Chitose asked, drinking a bottle of sports drink he bought. "Not really since I have student council & I have to work part-time for a book I've wanted to buy a long time ago" she said casually, eating the Yakisoba-pan she bought. "Do you have a lot of good friends here in the past 3 years here in Shitenhouji?" it was Yuuji's turn to ask Hiraki. Hiraki opened the book she was reading, flipped it to the page where she last left & said, "I think I have a wonderful life in junior high school since I have friends like you guys." Kenya suddenly choked from the food he was eating. Hikaru panicked & helped Kenya from being choked. "What's gotten into you sempai?" Hikaru asked worriedly as he sighed from relief.

"I just ate the Curry-pan too fast" Kenya said dryly, flustered from what happened. "Oh really?" Koharu asked teasingly, doubted on what Kenya said. Hiraki just giggled, wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing & said, "You all are good friends to each other." Shiraishi smirked. "We're glad that you think of us as your friends" Kenjirou said warmly. '_I bet that was a lie..._' Kenya thought. "Ah, I just need to buy a bottle of water" she said, standing up from her place & went to the nearest vending machine there is. "I'll just buy some juice" Kenya lied, following Hiraki after she left shortly. The regulars thought, "There really is something going on..."

* * *

At the vending machine, Hiraki panted a bit. "So you now call us your friends?" Kenya asked from behind Hiraki. "You're being good at lying now a days" he added sarcastically.

"Nope, I was serious at that time" she said seriously, looking back at Kenya with a bright, thin smile on her face. A slight breeze blew for a moment & she returned to the Maple tree. Kenya stood there & muttered, "I guess she's slightly changed now..."  


* * *

**If you don't remember the drink that Kenya was talking about, refer to the last Chapter. And the price of the food there was made up since I don't live in Japan to know how much it costs -_-**


	15. Chapter 14: Hard work

**Okay, same drill. I don't own PoT, just the fic and the OCs here.**

**This is a bit Shiraishi-centered at first. This still is a Kenya/OC though. Like I said, this is just a filler chapter. Oh, & if you see**** some errors about tennis here, I'm very sorry since I don't play tennis T_T**

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Hard work

* * *

A week after, the Shitenhouji Tennis Club regulars are practicing for the upcoming Regional Tournament. "Regulars, gather around!" Osamu called all the regulars. The regulars went to Osamu as soon as he called for them. "We're going to have a practice match among you regulars" he said loudly. "Of course, there will be a penalty for those who lose" he added. "What will be the penalty then?" Yuuji asked. "There will be only one losing regular & of course, that person will be taken off the regular spot for the 2nd round of the Regional tournament" Osamu said with a grim look on his face.

Shiraishi knew about this since he is the buchou after all. Osamu stood up & said before leaving the court, "That's all. You can now proceed to your regular practice roster." The regulars went back to their respective courts to practice or started to run laps around the court before their practice. "Looks like I shouldn't let my guard down even to you, Zaizen" Kenya said heatedly. Hikaru smirked & they started their practice match seriously.  


* * *

From the window of the President's lounge in the Student Council room, Hiraki watches the regulars practice & looks at the dark sky. She sighed & went to fix her things. '_Looks like its going to rain today_' she thought as she was fixing her thing from her desk & her bag. "Are you going to go home early for your part-time job?" the president asked. Hiraki just nodded horizontally. "I'll just buy dinner today since the shops will close early due to the rain tonight" she said sternly, continuing to fix her things. "I see..." the president agreed. Hiraki finished fixing her things & leaves the President's Lounge. While she was walking down the hallway, she kept thinking whether she'll visit Ryushin tomorrow or not. The sound of the rainfall pouring down is a bit silent. To her, the rain is the tears of the sky that bless the earth & man itself even if she dislikes the rain.

"Are you going home now, Hi'ki-sempai?" Hikaru asked. Hiraki suddenly snapped back from the deep thoughts she was thinking. "Pardon?" she asked sheepishly. "Seriously, you should stop spacing out every now & then" Kenya said sarcastically, shrugging. "I might be since I still have to go at the bookstore I usually visit" she replied, leaving the two regulars in the hallway. Hiraki changed her shoes & opens her umbrella outside. She walked towards the school gate when she heard someone still practicing at the tennis courts. Much to Hiraki's curiosity, she forced herself not to look. But as the sound of the racket swinging the ball back kept sparking her curiosity. '_Dammit, I'll just take a stupid peek..._' she cursed.

She went towards the direction of the tennis courts. As she sneaked her way, the sound was getting a bit loud. When she looked at Court A, Hiraki was surprised to see Shiraishi practicing even in the rain. "Our buchou is practicing very hard for everybody" Osamu said quietly to Hiraki so he wouldn't disturb Shiraishi's practice. "He does that everyday?" Hiraki asked, being concerned to his classmate. Osamu just nodded & continued to stand besides Hiraki. Hiraki just sighed & left.

* * *

The next day, Shiraishi was looking a bit pale. "Shiraishi, you don't look so good" Kenya said, worried about their buchou. "I'm fine, I just need some rest" Shiraishi replied, leaving his seat & went to the washroom staggering. Kenya sighed, being troubled because of his deep concerns for their captain. "If you keep yourself troubled over a trifle matter, you'll get bald easily" Hiraki said sarcastically, poking Kenya repeatedly with a pencil.

"Mind your own business" Kenya gave her an annoyed look. Hiraki smirked & said, "Now you know how I feel when you kept sticking your nose in other people's business." "This is different from that" he said coldly, looking at the window. "You should just wait until Shiraishi wants to tell you himself about it" she explained, leaving Kenya looking at the window & went to the library.  


* * *

"Okay, Shiraishi's opponent will be..." Osamu started. Chitose stepped forward. "This is going to be interesting" Chitose grinned lazily, excited for their match. "You two will be making use of Court C" Osamu instructed the two tennis players. Kenya was looking at Shiraishi & Hikaru noticed that Kenya's being bothered with something. "Kenya, you're worried about buchou?" Hikaru whispered. Kenya nodded. "There's something that keeps me bothered since noon" he added. "Kenya, Zaizen, your opponents will be..." Osamu said loudly. "It will be us~"  
the Baka Couple said in unison gleefully.

After a few minutes, it was the Oshitari-Zaizen pair's service game. Kenya was about to serve the ball when he heard some of the members passing-by say, "Chitose-sempai is leading?" Kenya looked at the passing club members hurriedly went to Court C. "Kenya-san, serve the ball now" Hikaru snapped him out. "Oh right, sorry" Kenya apologized & served the ball. Kenya & Hikaru switched places as Yuuji returned the ball with a slice shot. "You should know that it's impossible for Shiraishi-buchou to lose" Hikaru said as he runs toward his left & used a  
drop shot. "15-30" the umpire said. "I know that" Kenya sighed worriedly. "So let's finish this game already" Hikaru smirked, getting heated in finishing the match earlier. "Ah" Kenya replied, serving the ball to the opponents.  


* * *

In Court C, Chitose used a cross shot to win the game. Shiraishi ran with all his might to return the ball back, but he didn't make it on time. "Game, Chitose Senri. 3 games to 2! Change court!" the umpire announced. "Shiraishi's pace is disrupted" Kenjirou said. "It's about time that I should get very serious about this" Shiraishi smirked, hiding something up his sleeve. "You're finally going to play this seriously now" Chitose said. "All I need to do is to win!" Shiraishi said seriously, serving the ball to Chitose.  


* * *

In Court D, Zaizen finished the game with a smash. "Game & Match! Oshitari-Zaizen pair! 6 games to 3!" the umpire announced & goes down on the umpire's seat after the match, hurriedly went to Court C. "Looks like this is a fairly good match" Koharu said, taking off his sumo cap. "We'll be going on ahead then" Yuuji exits Court D with Koharu & went to Court C along with Hikaru. Kenya stood there for a bit & keeps panting. He sighed & jogged his way to Court C. When he got to Court C, there were a lot of people watching the match. Kenya made his way in the crowd & he finally got to the front. "You're a bit late" Hikaru said casually. Kenya didn't replied & watched the match.

"It ends now" Shiraishi said, returning the ball with a top spin. Chitose wasn't able to return the ball on time & thus, Shiraishi won the match. "Game & Match! Shiraishi Kuranosuke! 6 games to 2!" the umpire announced. "It was interesting, playing against you, Shiraishi-buchou" Chitose said. "You too, Chitose" Shiraishi replied, shaking his left hand with Chitose's right hand. The crowd applauded because of the outcome of the game. As soon as Chitose lets go of Shiraishi's hand, the captain went to his bag to grab a bottle of water. He bent down & opened his bag when Hiraki was standing in front of him, outside the fence. "Looks like all your efforts paid off" Hiraki smirked. Shiraishi's eyes widened half a second & replied, "Since when did you know about it?" Hiraki smiled a bit. "I just accidentally saw you practicing here late in the afternoon" she said sternly. "That's all I know. Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything to them" she added.

* * *

**The thing about the regulars getting their place off during the semi-finals is something made up, something like a player rotation so other players would have the opportunity to enhance their abilities.**


	16. Chapter 15: Potential

**Again, I don't own PoT, just the story & the OCs. Also, I don't know how to play tennis nor know how the moves are executed. So if you found any mistakes in**** this chapter as well, sorry everyone. By the way, Hi'ki-chan won't be featured in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15:** Potential

* * *

Shitenhouji Chuu was qualified for the Finals of the Kansai Regional Tournament 2-3 weeks after. Kenya sat at the table outside the convenience store where Hiraki was working part-time. "Practice was hell today" Yuuji complained as he was eating the ice cream he bought. "You could say that again" Hikaru said, flipping the magazine he bought. "Wai~ What are you guys doing here?" Kintarou asked as he was approaching the 4 regulars. "Ah, Kintarou" Kenya greeted. "Kyaa~ who's this cute energetic first year?" Koharu squealed in delight. "Wakika, do you want to die?" Yuuji shot Koharu with his trademark punch line. "Ahaha, you two are funny" Kintarou laughed.

"I'm Tooyama Kintarou!" Kintarou introduced himself with the other 2. "You're a first year in the Tennis Club right?" a familiar voice was heard. "Yo, Kenji-san" Yuuji greeted. Kenjirou went to them & pats Yuuji's head. "Why are the four of you here?" he asked. "We just came here to rest before we go home" Yuuji replied. "I just tagged along with Zaizen" Kenya sighed. "I came to buy an issue of the magazine I'm always reading" Hikaru said indifferently, scanning the pages of the magazine he is reading. "Well at least we're here to rest that's for sure" Kenjirou shrugged.  


* * *

The next day, the whole tennis club was doing their warm-ups before practice starts. "Everyone, gather around!" Osamu called for all of the tennis club members. The regulars immediately went to where Osamu is. "Okay, today's practice will be a free-for-all practice" the coach said, slouching to the bench. "Which means everyone can play with anyone, including the regulars" he added. Most of the other members rejoiced because Osamu rarely gives a free-for-all practice matches, especially when the Finals of the Kansai Regional Tournament. As soon as Kintarou heard what the coach said, he went to Hikaru & asked the tensai sheepishly, "Nee Hikaru, can I have a match with you?" Hikaru looked at Kintarou. "Che... 'Kay fine, I wanted to have a match with buchou today" Hikaru mumbled, grabbing his racket from his bag & proceeded to Court A.

"Why a free-for-all match today, Osamu?" Shiraishi asked doubtedly. "Let's just say that there someone here that has something up his sleeve" Osamu told Shiraishi what was on his mind. "Besides, I'm not even sure about what that person is hiding in the first place" he added. "So you mean that it's sort of a gut feeling?" Shiraishi became more curious. "Saa naa~" Osamu yawned, lowering the hat he's wearing.  


* * *

In Court A, the second-year umpire sat on the Umpire's seat & announced, "The match between Hikaru Zaizen & Tooyama Kintarou will begin. Hikaru to serve." Hikaru cursed under his breath & grabs a tennis ball inside his pocket. "I'm looking forward to this match!" Kintarou said excitedly like a child having a new toy he's been wanting. Hikaru sighed & served the ball. Kintarou changed his style to Net & Volley & immediately went to the right side of the court to return the ball with a slice shot. "It's useless anyway" Hikaru said as he returns the ball with a lob. Kintarou quickly jumped high enough to reach the lobbed ball & return it with a smash. Hikaru was surprised that Kintarou could jump that high & managed to return the ball easily. "F-fifteen-love" the umpire stuttered. The other first years who are watching the match in Court A were amazed because Kintarou is equally matched to a 2nd year regular & the tensai of the Shitenhouji team.

Kenjirou heard the loud chattering over at Court A. Gin stopped & stood still on the service area. "Are we going to watch the match on Court A? It intrigues me" Kenjirou asked in an amused tone, going to the net. "Okay, it also intrigues me as well" Gin agreed as the two regulars exit Court D & proceeds to the direction of Court A.

Outside the fence, there were a lot of people watching the match between the two. Kenya & Shiraishi was going to Court C when they saw a lot of spectators on Court A. "What's all the fuss with Zaizen's match?" Kenya asked Chitose, who was watching the match earlier. "Well believe it or not" Chitose started. "Tooyama-san is having a match between Zaizen-kun" Koharu continued. "You mean the first year Tooyama Kintarou?" Shiraishi asked Kenjirou. "Yes, & Tooyama-san is leading the match by 1 & a half game already" Kenjirou added, explaining the details of the match to their buchou.

Hikaru was panting because of running back & forth while Kintarou hasn't even broken a sweat ever since the match has started. '_Kin-chan's stamina is crazy; he moves around a lot in the court & yet, he hasn't broken a sweat since the match started..._' Hikaru thought to himself. "I'm going to serve now!" Kintarou said excitedly. Hikaru regained his composure & tightened his grip, showing that he doesn't want to lose to Kintarou even if it is a practice match. "This is the first time I've seen Zaizen pressured by this practice match" Kenya said informingly to the order regulars. "Looks like Kintarou's likely going to win this game" Koharu replied, pushing his oval eyeglass to the bridge of his nose. "Game! Tooyama Kintarou, 4 games to 1" the umpire announced as the ball rolled towards the white line.

From afar, Osamu is observing the match. '_Looks like my hunch about Kin-chan was right_' he inwardly smirked & continued to observe the match. "Everyone, stop practicing & you're all dismissed!" Osamu said loudly, sitting in his usual spot in the bench & stood up. Most of the spectators are disappointed since they want to know who'll win the match. Hikaru kept panting & sat on the ground. "Kin-chan's stamina is troublesome" he mumbled to himself. "Let's have another match again next time!" Kintarou bowed slightly & smiles brightly to the exhausted tensai. "Whatever you say..." he muttered tiredly, rolling his eyes in another direction.

Osamu was walking towards the direction of the school until Shiraishi was waiting for him, leaning on the wall. "You decided to have a practice match just to find someone with a potential?" Shiraishi asked curiously, doubted from Osamu's answer from the last time. Osamu glared at Shiraishi & replied, "Looks like we're going to have ourselves a super rookie this year."  


* * *

**I am not sure when did Kin-chan join the Tennis Club so don't think that my idea is right.**


	17. Chapter 16: After the Storm

**And... this is the last filler chapter for this arc. Next 2 chapter's going to be a prologue chapters for the upcoming arc of Difference (including this chapter as well). You know what I'm going to say so no need for me to say it. Enjoy reading the fic ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 16:** After the Storm

* * *

The night before the finals, Kenya was staring at the ceiling with only the table lamp lit. He let out a sigh & mumbled. He rolled to the side facing the wall & suddenly shot himself up. "Argh, I can't sleep!" he retorted, scratching his head like crazy. Then, his cell phone suddenly rang. Kenya stood up & picked his cell phone on top of his desk & opens it. His eyes widened when he saw Hiraki was calling him at this time of hour. He answered the phone & said, "Hello?"

"Kenya-san, sorry for calling you this late at night" she said in the other line. Kenya sat on the side of his bed & replied, "Nah, it's okay. I can't sleep anyway." "You're getting scared because of tomorrow? Chicken..." she said sarcastically. Kenya's brows twitched. "Well sorry for being such a chicken" he said exasperatedly. "Why did you call me anyway?" he added, lying down on the bed. "Well, I just want to ask you something" she said casually. "What would that be?" he said in a half-amused, half-annoyed because of what she said earlier. "Good luck on the finals tomorrow" she muttered in a very low, but clear voice. Kenya was dumbfounded, surprised at what Hiraki said in the other line. "Eh?" he asked sheepishly. She sighed & said, "I said you're a big fat idiot, idiot." Hiraki hanged up & Kenya placed his cell phone on top of the side table as soon as she hanged up.

He lied down his bed for a while & sighed. Kenya suddenly shot himself up & scratched his head furiously. "I really don't get what that woman is thinking!" he complained, letting out a sigh before drifting himself to sleep.  


* * *

The next day, the Shitenhouji Regulars are currently leading in the finals with 2 games to 1. Their opponents were the Makinofuji Gakuen Tennis Club. "Okay, we're currently a step away to qualify in the finals" Shiraishi said seriously, looking at each of the regulars present. Shiraishi went near Kintarou & pats the red-haired kid's shoulder. "We're counting on you, Kin-chan" Shiraishi smiled. "Leave it to me!" Kintarou said proudly, grabbing his racket from the bag he usually brings & proceeds to the court to start the Singles 2. 'I hope I made the right decision...' Shiraishi thought to himself, looking at Kintarou stretching at the side of the court before the match starts.  


* * *

_A week before the finals, Shiraishi, Kenjirou & Osamu were at the AVR, planning the line-up of players before the Finals. Kenjirou indignantly placed his left hand on top of the desk & protested, "Why are going to place a first-year that we don't know in the line-up?" Osamu sighed. "We all know how the match between Zaizen & Kin-chan was futile to Zaizen" he said, shrugging. "I know about that match but it doesn't mean that we'll place him in the Singles 2 spot that easily! Place Kenya or Chitose instead!" Kenjirou continued to prove his set of line-up. "Kenjirou" Shiraishi called Kenjirou's attention. Kenjirou looked at the buchou._

_"I disagree with that line-up too, but..." he paused as he looks at the setting sun on the window. "...We just need to believe in Tooyama" he continued. "Besides, I also know that he has a potential" he added. Kenjirou was at a loss for words, staring at Shiraishi. "Okay, that settles it; We're going to place Tooyama Kintarou-chan in Singles 2" Osamu said, standing from his seat & leaves the AVR._  


* * *

"Singles 2 is about to begin! Shitenhouji to serve!" the umpire announced. The captain of the Makinofuji Chuu smirked. 'They're letting me fight with this midget? They've certainly made the biggest mistake in their whole-life' he thought as Kintarou started to serve the ball.  


* * *

At the Fukai Kawa Bookstore, Hiraki was browsing through the shelves, stacking some of the newly released books. "Miku-chan, you should be enjoying this day since it's clear today" one of her co-workers told her. "Ah, there's no need for that, Shiroi-san" she refused politely, stacking one of the novels on the horror section of the shelf. Shiroi giggled. "I be t you're saving money for your boyfriend~" she teased. "Nope~ I just save my money for my tuition for a prestigious university" Hiraki said dryly. Shiroi sighed. "Well that's what I'd figure that you were going to reply me that answer, knowing you for the past 2 years working here" she shrugged, sighing because of disappointment.

"You know that I need to save money to get into Tokyo U, Shi-chan" she pouted, finishing her job. "I know that but of course what I'm saying is you need to relax yourself every now & then" Shiroi said, going to the back of the store to check if the new magazines arrived today. Hiraki stood there, thinking about what Shiroi said. "You can have your lunch now you two" the manager said, reading a doujinshi at the counter. Hiraki takes off her vest & went to the counter. "Manager, can I have the day off?" she asked willingly, making the Manager look at her surprised at what she said. "You sure about that? I mean you always have a day off whenever it's important" he told her. Hiraki just smiled & went outside the bookstore. '_What kind of food did she eat this morning...?_' the manager thought.  


* * *

Outside a few meters away from the bookstore, Hiraki walked to the direction of the tennis courts. "I wonder if the match has ended already..." she sighed, continuing to walk her way there. "I guess the next bus will come a bit late" Hiraki sat down on the bench, waiting for a bus to arrive. A few minutes later, the bus arrived & Hiraki rides it. She was looking for an empty seat, but only to found one in the middle by the window. Hiraki sighs & sits at that spot on the bus. By the time she sat down, her cellphone was ringing. '_Call? Who's going to call me anyway?_' she thought deeply, answering her cellphone. "Hiraki desu" she said curtly.

After a few seconds later, she frowned grimly. "What is it that you want with me?" she asked the person on the other line indifferently, waiting for a response. "Please refrain from calling me that; I never did acknowledged you calling me that in the first place" she replied dryly, ending her call & lets out a sigh of relief. "We are now at the stop in..." the announcement was said in the speakers. Hiraki shrugged the thought off, placing her cellphone inside her pockets & goes off the bus. She went to the opposite direction, heading towards the tennis courts. As she was walking for a few meters from the bus stop, her cellphone suddenly rang again. But this time, she ignored the phone call & continued walking. She arrived at the tennis courts after a 5 minute walk from the bus stop. She entered & looked for the Shitenhouji team.

Hiraki was looking left & right, seems as if it was her first time inside. "What are you looking for here, Hi'ki-sempai?" a familiar voice from behind Hiraki was heard. When she looked around, it was Hikaru. "I came here to watch your matches, Zaizen-san" she greeted as she goes towards Hikaru. "Ah, the tournament was finished several minutes ago" he replied curtly. "Ah, I see..." she said nonchalantly. "I wanted to congratulate all of you for winning the tournament" she added when the rest of the regulars came in. "What's she doing here?" Kenya asked, putting on a sarcastic doubtful-look on his face. Hiraki sighed & said, "Well since you all won the tournament, though this is only once..." Kenya shrugged & asked, "& what would that be?" Hiraki placed her left hand in the pocket of her denim pants. "I'm going to treat everyone in an Okonomiyaki restaurant" she said confidently. The looks on the regulars' faces, except Kenya's, brightened because of Hiraki's generosity. "Saa, let's go" she said, leaving the tennis courts with everyone in the Shitenhouji regulars.  


* * *

**Next chapter~ : D Oh, and Makinofuji Gakuen isn't made up by me; it's Konomi-sensei's idea**


End file.
